


Followers of the Knight

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Series: On Your Side: The Chronicles of Danny and Linda Reagan [25]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Cults, Drama, F/M, Family, Lieutenant Danny Reagan, Linda and Margaret in danger, Love, Naked Danny, Romance, Someone's pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: With his new position as Lieutenant, Danny Reagan couldn't be happier. Things had settled for the Reagan family. Danny was home more often and making time for him and his wife. The new Lieutenant had no idea that his next big case to get to the 54th precinct would not only involve a cult murdering people to please a murder who was scheduled to die, and a robbery gone wrong, it would twist its hands around his wife and sister-in-law who were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Will Danny be able to rescue his family before it's too late? What will happen when he's forced to decide between his wife or Jamie's?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!!! So here's the latest installment. :) I really hope you all enjoy it!!!

Lieutenant Danny Reagan sat at his desk in the 54th precinct. His new position gave him more paperwork than he could have imagined. Luckily he had a picture of his wife set on the corner of his desk to remind him of why he pushed for the promotion in the first place. Next to the picture of Linda sat a small picture frame holding small school photos of Grace, Faith, and Sam with a small picture of Spense in the same frame. Beside that, was Danny and Linda. He smiled remembering how he'd surprised her from behind and Kathleen snapped the picture at the perfect moment. Next to those frames was one of Jack and Kathleen with their kids, then Sean and Lucy with their children. A family photo taken at Christmas sat on the other corner holding the whole Reagan family.

"Reagan." Danny answered his phone without checking the caller ID. He smiled wide hearing Linda on the other end, "Hey Babe."

"You busy?" Linda asked him sounding nervous.

"No. Just paperwork. What's up? Everything okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Sort-of. First, we're all okay. No one is hurt." Linda started to say, "Second, we are on the 278. We were almost to our exit to get off when someone rear-ended me. The car spun in the rain and we also hit the guardrail. The kids are all fine. I'm okay but someone needs to come get us, the car will need to be towed." Linda tried to relay the information as calmly as possible.

"You call nine-one-one?" Danny asked.

"Been your wife for far too long for that not to be my first phone call." Linda said, "They are sending officers, fire trucks, and an ambulance out."

"I'll be right there. Are you okay? Are the kids okay?" Danny was already halfway out the door as he spoke.

"We're fine. The kids are okay. I promise. But I'm going to have them checked out when the EMTs get here." Linda told him.

"Okay. I'm coming baby. I'm coming to you." Dany sat in his car quickly speeding out of the parking lot to his wife's location.

* * *

Linda stood outside her car while inside Grace, Faith, Sam, and Spense waited patiently for their mom to tell them they could get out. Linda was on her way home from running to the store with the kids when construction backed up traffic. Someone hit Linda from behind causing her to hydroplane and spin into a guardrail. Airbags had deployed and Grace, Faith, and Sam had a few light red marks where the seatbelt held them in place while Spense slept through the whole accident in his rear-facing car seat. Luckily no one was seriously injured. The person that hit Linda's car had apologized profusely. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going as he texted while driving.

Linda crossed her arms over her chest waiting for police to respond. She looked over as she heard sirens coming closer.

The officers stepped out of the car walking over to her, "Mrs. Reagan?" The female asked.

"That's me." Linda stuck out her hand, "Linda."

"Officer DeLuca." The officer shook Linda's hand, "Is everyone okay?"

Linda nodded her head, "Yeah. My kids seem fine and I'm okay. The other driver said he's fine but I haven't really said much to him so you'd have to check with him." It was only a moment or two before an ambulance and fire truck responded to the scene lighting up the night sky with red and blue lights. Linda let the EMT's look at each of the kids making sure there was nothing more than some marks from the seatbelt holding them tight. Spense didn't have a scratch on him and was more upset about being woken up from his nap in the car than he was about the accident. He quickly got over his tantrum when he spotted Danny.

"Daddy!" Spense yelled loudly.

"Dad!" Grace shouted. She jumped up from her spot on the back of the ambulance and ran to her father with Faith and Sam behind her.

Danny stretched his arms out gathering his children tight in the rain, "Hey guys. Are you alright? Where's Mommy and Spense?" Danny panicked for a moment thinking Linda was hurt.

"We're here. We're okay." Linda said loudly as she walked over to him with Spense in her arms, "Hey." Linda pressed a kiss to her husband's lips.

"Hey." Danny breathed a sigh of relief.

"We're okay Daddy." Faith confirmed.

"We got checked out in the ambulance." Grace explained.

"Okay. Good." Danny nodded his head, "Why don't you kids go get in my car while I talk to your mom and the police officers." Danny suggested. He escorted his older children into his car while Linda buckled Spense into his car seat in Danny's car, "Watch your brother." Danny told Grace. He shut the doors, made sure the flashers were still on, then walked over to the police officers taking a statement from the man that hit Linda.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just trying to text my girlfriend. Are the kids okay? I'm so sorry." The man apologized.

Linda nodded her head, "The kids are okay. I'm okay. Are you?" She asked politely.

"Yes Ma'am." The man said, "I gave the officers all my information."

"Good. You get a ticket for texting?" Danny asked him.

"Just writing it up now, Lieutenant." Officer DeLuca told Danny.

Lieutenant? Oh shit." The man's eyes grew wide.

"Tow truck showed up." One of the firefighters on the scene said, "Do you need anything from the vehicle, Ma'am?" He asked Linda

Linda shook her head, "No. I have the diaper bag, and my purse and stuff. I think that's all I need." 

"Okay." The firefighter nodded. He went to talk to the tow truck driver while Danny, Linda and the man who hit her car exchanged information.

"You can call me if you need to." Danny handed his card to the man.

"We're ready to take the car." The tow truck driver said. Linda nodded her head leaving Danny's side to get his information.

"Sir, I'm really really sorry. Are you going to arrest me for hitting your wife's car?" The man shook under Danny's glare.

"No, but you'll have a ticket and traffic court." Danny explained.

"I'm really sorry, Sir." The man apologizes again.

"Sorry doesn't make my wife and children safe." Danny grumbled.

Before he could say another word Linda had returned, "We're all set." Linda looked from Danny to the man, "You ready?" She asked Danny.

"Yeah." Danny took Linda's hand in his stopping to talk to the officers once again before leading her to his car ready to take his family home for the night. He didn't know that the amount of stress and anxiety this minor accident placed on him and Linda would barely register on the scale of things to come.

 


	2. Chapter 2

That night all the kids took turns telling Grandpa about how Mommy's car spun around and they were in an accident. Frank made sure to check with Linda and Danny before worrying too much. If it was something serious he was sure they'd have told him themselves. After dinner, the kids were settled with ice cream sundaes for dessert while Linda prepared their lunches for daycare and school the following day. Danny stood at the island in the kitchen watching over his four youngest while his wife moved around collecting things they'd need for lunches.

He watched as Linda passed by him to get to the fridge then back to the island dropping fruit cups in each of the kids' lunch boxes. On her second pass by, Danny caught Linda's wrist with his hand tugging her closer to him. Linda smiled, her arms automatically wrapping around his neck, "So I was thinking..." He grinned.

Linda lightly kissed his lips, "Thinking about what??

"Travel arrangements for tomorrow." Danny teased, "I think I can go in late. I'll take the kids to school, drive you to work, then go in. And I'll just have to come pick everyone up." Danny proposed the idea that had been forming in his head over the past fifteen minutes.

"How long did they say the car will be in the shop for?" Linda sighed.

"Two days. We can pick up it Thursday." Danny reminded her, "Why?"

"I was wondering if it would be better for me to drop you and you take a car home for a few days or see when Jack is working and ask our son for a ride." Linda suggested getting a little enjoyment out of the idea of Danny asking their oldest son for a ride to and from work, "Then if you have to work late the kids and I aren't stuck somewhere. And it wouldn't really be putting Jack out since he's right around the corner anyway."

Danny nodded his head, "Yeah. We can do that too." He agreed. Her logic sounding better than his.

She moved to pull away from Danny to continue making lunches when his arms tightened around her waist, "Danny?"

"Just give me a minute." He said softly, "You sure you're okay?" He'd been shaken up since he got to the scene and saw the damage done to the car. Danny wasn't sure what angel was watching over his family but he was glad they were there tonight.

"I promise. I'm alright. Not even a scratch." Linda rested her head on Danny's shoulder.

"Okay." He seemed satisfied with her answer for now. Danny knew he'd do a more thorough check when he could get her into bed later. But for now holding Linda in his arms and hearing her say she wasn't hurt was enough.

* * *

Later that night after the kids went to bed Linda was in the shower washing the long stressful day away. Linda closed her eyes as she massaged shampoo throughout her hair. Her back had been hurting since she'd been home and on her feet, preparing for tomorrow, cooking and cleaning all night long. Linda hated that she had problems with her back. She felt like it was a never ending reminder of the Hell she and Danny had been through too many times for one family. If there was one thing these hard roads showed Linda, it was how resilient and strong her marriage truly was. Nothing that could ever be thrown at her and Danny could stop them from fighting for each other. Even when one of them wanted to give up the fight. The other fought hard enough for both of them. There was so much about that bond Linda cherished. She knew Danny felt the same way. Even if he couldn't always put it in the right words. His actions and tender way he cared for her, showed her exactly what he felt.

Linda blushed when she heard Danny slip in the shower behind her. More than half their lives together yet he never failed to make Linda blush. Often times the blush was accompanied by a flutter in her stomach. Linda loved the fact that they were married twenty-eight years yet he still made her toes curl and her face burn.

Danny stepped closer to Linda. His fingers tentatively pressed on the small scar on Linda's back, "Are you hurting?" He asked Linda, frowning when he felt the tense muscles under the pads of his fingers.

"Just a little. But it's okay." Linda admitted to her husband, "You know how my back acts up from time to time." She tried to push it off as if it wasn't a big deal, "Oh God." Linda sighed heavily, "I feel so old when I say that."

Danny chuckled, "I'm older than you are."

"By a whole four months." Linda gasped when she felt Danny start to slowly massage her back. His fingers digging into her skin to work the knot out, hoping he could bring her some relief.

"Babe, are you sure you don't want to get this looked at?" Danny asked as he spotted a small bruise forming.

Linda nodded her head, "It's nothing major. It's just my back. Like normal." Linda told him, "I promise."

Danny pressed a kiss to her shoulder, "I just don't want you not going to the emergency room if you _should_ be going."

Linda turned in Danny's arms to face him, "I'm okay. It's nothing major." She slid her arms around his neck.

"Okay." Danny kissed Linda's lips. He cupped her face with both hands tilting it up to kiss her deeper. He swept his way into her mouth the second her lips parted. Linda pulled Danny closer. Her body pressing up against his. Danny backed Linda up to the tile wall of the shower. She let out a soft yelp when her back touched the cool tile. Danny grinned wickedly. He cupped her ass lifting her off her feet. Linda wrapped her legs around Danny's waist already feeling him ready and waiting for her. Linda pressed as close to Danny as possible.

Danny carefully shifted the two of them before hunting for Linda's mouth again. He slowly teased his wife. Barely touching her body here and there. Holding her close. His lips desperate to feel her skin under them. It wasn't until Linda tipped her head back that Danny finally gave in. His lips descended upon Linda's, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. Danny pressed Linda up against the wall as he impaled her. The feel of his tongue in her mouth, his lips on hers, the cold tile behind her, Danny sliding in and out of her. Her whole body on edge. She felt his fingers digging into her hips. Danny roughly held his wife to his body. He swallowed every whimper and moan that fell from her lips. Danny felt Linda's whole body shake as she quickly found the edge. His name reverberating off the walls in the small bathroom. Danny picked up the pace in search of his own release. He soon found it when the aftershocks that passed through Linda's body squeezed Danny tight until he filled her. Danny held Linda in place as he came down from his high. Not wanting to break their connection. The two of them breathing heavily as their bodies tingled, still joined together.

Linda sighed in discomfort when Danny pulled back just enough that he slipped out. She whined at the feeling of loss yet planted her feet on the floor. Linda let Danny pull her under the water. He grabbed the washcloth and started to clean Linda. He carefully washed Linda's body, pausing off and on to fondle his wife's body. His hands massaging her skin. Linda moaned softly as she felt his work on her back once again.

Danny's hand slipped around Linda's waist, pulling her back to his front, "I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you more." Linda grinned.

"I love you the most." Danny kissed her cheek. The two stayed in the shower until the water turned cool and Linda's whole body prickled with goosebumps. Danny took the opportunity to carry her to their bed for a second slow round of love making. Late that night, tucked in the safety of her warm bed and curled into her husband's embrace Linda Reagan was able to fall asleep. She had no idea that her life was about to spiral down. That her life would be on the line. That Danny would have to make a choice that would haunt the Reagan family. Linda fell asleep with her head on her husband's chest thinking the worst thing that was happening to them lately, was not having a vehicle for two days. She never imagined the danger she'd face by being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized this is part 25 in this series and my 50th story posted. And this series began exactly 6 months ago.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later Charlie's sixth birthday came with lots of fun for the whole family. Sean and Lucy spoiled their son just as much as the rest of the family did. Charlie was excited to be six years old. He was finally big enough to sit in just a booster seat in the car instead of a car seat and he was tall enough to ride the small roller coasters this summer. The Reagans were gathered around the living room while the kids ran around the house burning off their sugar highs and playing together. Uncles, aunts, cousins, and siblings all playing together as friends.

Lucy was sitting on the couch with Sean beside her, his arm around her shoulders. Linda sat in the large easy chair while Danny sat on the arm of the chair. Frank was sitting in his chair while Jack and Kathleen were curled up together on the other end of the couch. Margaret and Jamie had taken up the small loveseat with Jo sleeping in her Daddy's arms. Spense and Gus sat on the floor of the living room playing together while the other kids ran around.

"I can't believe he's so big already." Linda smiled.

"They are all getting big way too fast." Margaret sighed.

"I can't believe I have a six-year-old already." Sean said, "I shouldn't feel this adult at only twenty-five."

"Try having six kids from twenty-eight to eighteen months, and grandkids older than your own youngest with two age gaps between kids. One thirteen years and the other seven and a half years. That will make you feel old." Danny laughed.

"That's right. All of Sean and Jacks kids are older than Spense." Jamie commented.

"I always get a good smile out of that." Frank said, "Linda, you always said you were done with the boys."

"I know. Who knew Grace, the twins, and Spense would come along and double the size of our whole family." Linda felt Danny's arm slide around her shoulders.

"I never thought Danny would have the most kids out of all of us." Jamie said.

"Me either. Your mother did though." Frank smiled, "She always said Linda was going to make Danny have a whole gaggle of kids. She was right."

"Did she really?" Linda smiled ear to ear.

"Yup. You two hadn't even been dating long when she said it to me one day." Frank told her.

"I love having little siblings. It's great having him around." Jack said, "And I like that my own kids have kids around all the time to play with."

"Oh please." Kathleen rolled her eyes, "You just like that Grace thinks you're the greatest person in the world besides your father and that she's your little buddy."

Linda laughed, "She does think that."

"That's not true!" Jack tried to cover his own laugh.

"It's because there's such a big gap between you two." Jamie said, "Although there are about ten years between your Dad and I and he was mean when we were growing up." Jamie teased his older brother.

"It's not my fault when we played cops and robbers you were always the bad guy." Danny shrugged his shoulders.

"You always had to be a cop with Joe while Erin tattled and I got stuck being the bad guy." Jamie reminded him.

"I don't remember it that way." Danny shook his head.

"That's because you're pushing fifty." Jamie teased.

"Excuse you." Linda stuck her finger in the air, "I'm the same age as him. There are three more years before fifty happens."

"I was thinking about this the other day. Do you realize it's feasible that Grace will have kids in another seven years?" Kathleen smiled, "And you could have great-grandkids in only twelve years."

"Grace and Faith aren't allowed to date until they are married." Danny said.

"I told Maddie she has to be thirty." Jack nodded his head.

"Thirty sounds good for Emma and Ava too." Sean agreed.

"Same with Jo." Jamie grinned.

"You're all crazy." Linda teased.

"If they can't date until marriage or until they are thirty, how do you think you got grandkids or even wives of your own?" Margaret asked.

"Besides, Grace is probably ready to get her period soon too." Kathleen said.

"Are you all trying to kill Danny and give him a heart attack?" She asked, "Periods, and dating. Just enough to scare him to death." Linda teased her husband.

"You get periods with the girls. I had condoms and consent with these two and get to do it again with Sam and Spense." Danny smirked.

Lucy snorted with laughter, "I really thought you were joking." She said to Sean.

"I told you!" He laughed loudly.

Everyone's eyes fell upon the two of them, "What?" Linda asked.

"Obviously your talk worked because in the time that we've been together, and now married for a year, he still asks before he does anything. We were  ** _just_ ** talking about this like a week ago. Sean's always like, ' _Hey, can I get a hug_?', " _Can I have a kiss?_ ', he even asks before holding my hand. And last week I forget how it came up but I said something about why does he always ask. And he said it's because of condoms and consent. To which, I was confused." Lucy laughed, "I told him we're married, he can just hug me or kiss me. it's fine and he replied with _'well what if you don't want a hug or kiss_?' and I didn't have a good answer for that. Now I understand."

Danny laughed, "See! I told you when we did this for the first time with Jack it would work."

Kathleen lightly slapped Jack's arm, "You don't ask me before you touch me."

"Yeah because if I did you'd make me hand you chocolate like I pay the toll to cross the bridge." Jack teased.

"Does that mean you're willing to buy me chocolate every time you want to touch me?" Kathleen grinned.

"I'd need a second job to afford the bill." Jack laughed.

"I think I like this idea." Linda looked up at Danny, "Every time you want to touch me that's fine but I get one minute of uninterrupted time in the shower. I'll just earn up enough that I can lock myself in there all day and take a hot bubble bath without a kid asking when I'm done and tattling on someone else." 

"I'll give you options. I want chocolates, wine, and jewelry." Margaret told Jamie.

Linda smiled, "I like this idea. Thanks, Jack."

"Yeah. Thanks, Jack." Danny teased his son.

"Doing what I can to help out." Jack threw his hands in the air.

"Oh. Speaking of helping out, anyone have an idea how to put a crib in a room with two beds or with a six-year-old?" Sean asked waiting for his family to get the hint.

"Why do you need a crib?" Jamie asked the words not clicking yet.

"Are you?..." Linda asked.

Lucy nodded her head, "I don't want anyone to get their hopes up though. Not until I'm done with the first few months. I almost lost the girls and they said it wasn't likely I'd carry to term ever again but Sean and I talked about it and he wanted everyone to know, especially if something happens and he's at work or not around." Lucy said quickly.

"Oh my God!" Frank smiled wide.

"That's amazing!" Margaret grinned.

"Congratulations!" Jamie said.

"Nice Job Bro." Jack said.

"I'm so happy you're expecting!" Kathleen said happily.

"If you need anything at all you can always call Danny or me." Linda said to Lucy, "You're just as much family as Sean is."

"Day or night." Danny told her.

Lucy nodded her head, "Thanks. I'm just really nervous." She explained.

"I would be too." Linda admitted.

Lucy squeezed Sean's hand. The rest of the evening was spent talking about a new baby and the family teasing Jack and Kathleen to have a third baby sometime soon. They talked and spent time together until the kids were tired out from playing with each other. No one knew what events would soon change their family and turn their whole world upside down.


	4. Chapter 4

Towards the end of May and into June, the weather turned from a beautiful spring to wet, rainy and cloudy every day. Jamie had been pulled onto a hard case that was taking most of his time. Three women had been found in a wooded area in Brooklyn. Their arms bound over their chest holding small bouquets of white lilies. Their throats were slashed and their eyes glued open. The murders eerily reminiscent of the Cooper Knight murders almost ten years ago. The one thing missing was the robberies. Side by side while Cooper Knight killed six women he also robbed six banks. He selected women from each bank, kidnapped them, and murdered them. It was a part of the plan not many people knew about. The Cooper Knight robberies were often executed by someone Cooper Knight paid while Cooper stood back and selected which woman he wanted. Cooper Knight had been captured and put on death row in Pennsylvania. His murders stretched all over New England with the majority in New York City where he was born and raised. However, due to circumstances of his arrest in Pennsylvania, he was serving his time and scheduled to die there. Suddenly it seemed that Cooper Knight was back when the first murder showed up. At first, Jamie thought it was a coincidence. But the more murders that showed up, and the more evidence they collected, the more it looked like exactly the same murderer was committing these crimes. They were exactly how Cooper Knight would have committed them. Once Jamie and his partner Oliver connected each murder to a bank robbery, they knew they had to talk to Cooper Knight. The next Saturday morning, Jamie took a drive with his partner to check in on the prisoner hoping to get some answers from him. They'd done some research and found an online community of people obsessed with Cooper Knight. They talked about the murders, put Cooper Knight on a pedestal. Some of the people spoke of their love for Cooper Knight. Jamie wondered if one of his followers was committing these crimes to stall Knight's execution that was scheduled for just over a week from Monday.

"Detective Reagan." Jamie handed over his gun as he signed into the prison.

"Detective Yates." Jamie's partner, Oliver handed his gun over and signed the log.

"You're the two New York Detectives here to see Cooper Knight." The guard entered their names into the computer, "Busy man, Mr. Knight."

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.

"He's had plenty of people come see him. He's scheduled to die so everyone is coming to look at the monkey in its cage." The guard said.

"Is there a way we can get a log of who's been here?" Oliver asked.

"Let me check with my supervisor but I don't see why not." The guard shrugged his shoulders handing Jamie and Oliver their temporary passes for the prison.

"Thanks." Oliver smiled. The two New York City Detective's followed the guard down the halls to a small room where Cooper Knight was waiting for them. His feet were shackled together and to the floor while his hands were cuffed to the table and together at the wrists. The man was much bigger than Jamie had thought after seeing his picture in the file they had on him. His hair was buzzed short and he had large, broad shoulders. He'd put on a massive amount of muscle since his arrest. His fingernails were clipped short and black with dirt under them. His untrimmed beard making him look like they'd just picked him up off the street after being out for months.

Jamie sat down across from Cooper, "Cooper Knight." Jamie opened the file, "My name is Detective Reagan. This is my partner, Oliver Yates. We'd like to ask you a few questions about a case we are looking into."

"Damn. I thought we were going to play Parcheesi." Cooper said sarcastically.

"Someone is copying your murders. Any idea who?" Jamie asked.

"I'd touch my nose and say not it but as you can tell," He motioned to his hands, "I'm tied up at the moment."

"Do you have anyone that would murder in the same way as your for some reason?" Jamie asked.

"I'm sure lots of people would slash a woman's throat if they were ready." Cooper grinned evilly.

"Ready for what?" Oliver asked.

"To die." Cooper said as if that was a normal answer.

"Do you have someone out there committing these crimes to stall your execution?" Jamie asked.

"If I did why would I tell you?" Cooper smiled, "I think if you want any more answers out of me I should get something? Shall we get something gentlemen? How about a drink? I'd like a Pepsi. An ice-cold Pepsi." Cooper smiled.

"How about you just answer our questions because you're going to die next week anyway so you might as well rat out your friend." Oliver said.

"I have a lot of friends." Cooper grinned, "But I'm sure you already know that."

* * *

While Jamie and his partner were spending the day in Pennsylvania, Linda and Margaret took the day together to spend together without kids. Margaret dropped Will and Jo with Danny and Frank since Danny was home anyway with Faith, Grace, and Sam. After grabbing breakfast the two women stopped at the bank so Margaret could deposit a check her great-aunt sent. With no children or grandchildren of her own to spoil Margaret became used to the checks randomly showing up in the mail with a sweet note from her great-aunt telling her to go spoil the kids.

"So I was telling Danny that if he wanted to watch the game uninterrupted he shouldn't have asked if I wanted to sit with him." Linda laughed, "He's worse than the kids when he's watching sports. Sucked into the TV."

"I don't even try to talk to Jaime when there is a game on. He yells at the TV. Like they're going to hear him." Margaret grinned. The two women chatted quietly while waiting in line. Soon it was Margaret's turn. Neither woman realized that in less than ten minutes they'd be fighting for survival.


	5. Chapter 5

"EVERYONE DOWN ON THE GROUND!"

"NO ONE MOVES!"

"HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!"

Linda turned to see four large men storming into the bank. They were dressed all in black holding large guns, yelling at everyone in the bank. She quickly dropped to the ground with Margaret beside her. Linda had luckily had her phone in her hand. She was able to swipe to her emergency contact and hit Danny's cell. Throwing the phone on mute and stuffing it into her pants pocket Linda hoped Danny would pick up his cell phone.

The team of men spread out, one standing by the door while the other three jumped behind the counter. One of them grabbed a teller dragging her back to the safe while the other two emptied the drawers.

* * *

Danny Reagan was having an enjoyable day with his children, nephew, and niece. The kids were playing nicely with each other while Frank and Danny watched old cop movies on TV in the living room. 

Danny never imagined the phone call he was about to get, "Hey Babe." He smiled seeing Linda's name flash on his phone. Danny immediately grew concerned not hearing Linda talk back to him. Danny strained to hear what was going on. He heard muffled yelling and lots of movement. Danny wondered what was going on when he heard a gunshot over the phone, "Linda?!" Danny shouted. He got up and walked out of the living room not wanting to scare the kids. Danny walked into the kitchen, "Linda?!"

"What's going on?" Frank was behind Danny in an instant.

"I don't know." Danny put the call on speaker phone. The two Reagan men listened as they heard a man's voice yell over the phone.

"SOMEONE TRIPPED THE ALARM! WE GOT NO TIME! P.O. ON THE WAY! LEAVE THE REST OF THE CASH! GRAB ONE AND LET'S GO!"

Danny and Frank held their breaths as they heard more gunshots ring out and different voices screaming. Danny heard more movement closer to Linda's phone.

"TAKE THAT ONE!" The man said.

Danny and Frank listened, helpless as they heard Margaret scream.

"WAIT!" The first man said. His voice dropped to a low mumble for a few moments, "TAKE HER TOO!" 

Danny heard Linda struggle and fight back, "Damn it!" Danny slammed his fist on the counter.

"TARU is pinging Linda's cell phone and all officers are headed to the bank that tripped the alarm." Frank told his eldest son.

"They won't be there by the time anyone shows up." Danny shook his head as they listened to Linda and Margaret be dragged, kicking and screaming from the bank.

"As long as her phone stays on we can trace it." Frank tried to reason with Danny.

* * *

Linda and Margaret were pulled into the van sitting outside as the men climbed in. They were immediately tied with their hands behind their backs and shoved into a corner on the floor of the unmarked van. Duct tape covered their mouths preventing them from speaking. Linda closed her eyes tuning everything out as she tried not to panic. Margaret was shaking in fear not knowing that the men knew exactly who they took and that if Jamie hadn't caught this case, she and Linda would never be in this position.

Linda sat in the van trying to remember everything about where they were going, what she could see and what she could hear. SHe and Danny had gone over the importance of any small detail that should she be taken what would help locate her if she was taken by some psychopath. Neither Danny or Linda expected it to happen but Danny never wanted her to be unprepared."

"Why'd we take two?" One of the men asked the other.

"Steve said we had to take both of them. Said they are both invaluable to us." Another man spoke.

"What do we do with them both?" The first man asked.

"We take them back to the fortress and show them how this is done the right way." The second man laughed.

"Do we get to touch them this time?" The first man asked.

"You know he doesn't like that." The second man rolled his eyes.

"But he's not here." The first man countered.

"Play by his rules or get out." The second man frowned.

"Hopefully the whole gang likes them." The first man smiled.

"Oh, they will." The second man ran his fingers through Linda's hair making her shudder from head to toe, "They will _love_  them."

* * *

Jamie Reagan was headed back home when he got a phone call he never expected.

"Yeah, Dad?" Jamie answered his phone.

"You need to come home." Danny said.

"Danny?! What's going on?" Jamie asked unconsciously putting the gas pedal down and speeding up.

"Linda and Margaret were taken. I'm working on it. We don't know who. But it looks like a botched bank job." Danny told him.

"Shit!" Jamie flipped on the lights and sirens on the sedan he'd taken, "I think I know who is behind it. If I'm right, we only have twelve hours to find them." 

"Who?" Danny asked.

"Cooper Knight." Jamie shook his head.

"Is that the guy you went to see?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Someone is copying his murders. I don't know if it's a groupie or someone obsessed with him or bigger like a cult but the murders are almost exactly the same. Robs a bank, takes a woman, twelve hours later the woman is found with a slit throat and in woods in Brooklyn holding white lilies." Jamie said, "We have almost no time to find them. Though he never selected two of them" Jamie noted.

"We'll find them." Danny promised, "You just get home as soon as you can.'

"Got it." Jamie ended the phone call hoping his wife and sister-in-law would stay safe. He sped through Pennsylvania towards New York City knowing the hours were ticking by faster than anyone would have liked.


	6. Chapter 6

Lieutenant Danny Reagan was standing in the middle of his office searching through Jamie's paperwork looking for any clue as to why Linda and Margaret were taken and where they were going. Linda's phone had lost the signal TARU was tracing. Danny prayed that meant it was just turned off and the men who took her hadn't found it. He didn't know what they would do if they found her phone and he didn't want to find out.

"Lieutenant!" An officer came running into his office, "We found the van!"

"Let's go! Get a bus on standby!" He yelled at the officer as they rushed out of the precinct.

Danny jumped into a sedan and took off with the lights and sirens blaring. His only thought was of his wife. Hoping that by some miracle she'd be with the van but knowing it wasn't likely. 

The drive to Brooklyn was quick. Danny had barely put the sedan in park before getting out of it.

"What do we got?!" Danny yelled at the officers on the scene.

"Just this guy. He won't say a word except that he won't talk to anyone but you or Detective Reagan." The officer reported showing Danny the man they had in custody.

Danny walked over to the car, throwing the back door open, "I'm Lieutenant Daniel Reagan. Now tell me where my wife is." Danny demanded.

"Do you play chess, Lieutenant?" The man calmly asked. He paused for a moment before speaking again, "Do you know the most powerful piece is the queen? If you take down the queen you can go after her king."

"And why are you after the king?" Danny asked.

"To win back the Knight." The man answered him.

The officer standing beside Danny looked at him, "You have ten hours." He told Danny. Faster than Danny could blink the officer standing next to him drew his gun, shooting the man in custody in the head.

"DROP IT!" Danny took a step back pulling his gun but he wasn't quick enough. No one was. The officers in the area turned around pulling their weapons out after hearing the gunshot. A second shot went off as the officer put the barrel in his mouth and pulled the trigger. Danny watched in shock as the officer killed himself right before his eyes. Danny watched as the officer fell to the ground, "GET A BUS!" He yelled to the surrounding cops. 

* * *

Linda Reagan must have blacked out because when she opened her eyes she and Margaret were in a small bedroom. There was one window with bars on it preventing the window from being broken, two twin size beds on either end of the room. A small nightstand with a single lamp. Linda saw Margaret pacing the room.

"Hey." Linda whispered not wanting to spook Margaret.

"Hey." Margaret sighed in relief, "You've been out for a little while." She told Linda.

"Where are we?" Linda asked getting up from the bed.

"I don't know. I've been awake for a bit. I think it was just some kind of sedative because we each have a tiny puncture wound on our necks." Margaret showed Linda the one on her neck as Linda felt her own neck for the wound.

Linda nodded her head, "There's nothing but grass outside."

"Some woods in the far left." Margaret pointed, "Door is solidly locked. We're not getting out of here." 

"Danny and Jamie will find us." Linda said with confidence in her husband and brother-in-law, "Danny's always saved me. I know he'll come for us."

"I just hope it's soon." Margaret wrapped her arms around herself praying Linda was right.

* * *

Detective Jamie Reagan had finally made it back to New York City. He pulled into the driveway of his brother's house and ran inside. He knew his kids were with his father but he had to see them. Knowing his wife was taken was enough to shake any man to the core.

"Dad. Where are the kids?" Jamie ran into the kitchen out of breath.

"They are playing with the other kids. Katheleen and Jack are in there with them." Frank said, "They have no idea of what's going on."

Jamie nodded his head, "Okay." He took a deep breath and peeked in the room. Seeing Will running around with Maddie and Jo sitting on the floor next to Kathleen as they stacked blocks made his heart settle slightly. He knew his babies were safe. Jamie walked back to the kitchen to see his father on the phone with Danny.

"Danny wants you at the precinct. An officer killed a suspect in custody then himself. They are trying to locate where they took the girls." Frank told Jamie.

"I'll be right there." Jamie nodded his head. He was back in his car as quickly as he exited it driving to Manhatten as fast as he could. He knew they had little time to find Margaret and Linda. Jamie couldn't help but pray they'd find them in time.

* * *

Danny flipped through the personnel file and records they had on the officer that killed himself. He looked for anything that would link him to the murders or to Cooper Knight. That's when Danny spotted it. A recurrent charge on his credit card to a rental company. The same rental company that rented the van they found. Danny dug deeper finding more money funneled from the officers check directly to a bank account with Cooper Knight's name on it. Danny was about to call Jamie and see where he was when his phone rang. 

"Reagan." Danny answered.

"Fate whispers to the warrior. You can not withstand the storm." The deep man's voice said over the phone.

Danny had heard this quote from his Grandfather and knew the ending, "And the warrior whispers back. I am the storm."

"You have nine hours." The man hung the phone up, leaving Danny wondering what the cryptic phone call was really about. He knew they were on a short time schedule. He knew they had to get to Linda and Margaret long before time was up. But so far the only clue they had to go on was the rental of the van which lead back to the officer that killed himself. It was a circle of evidence that had no way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating over the last few days. I was going to update on Tuesday when I got out of work but a drunk driver hit me on the way home from work and I was in the ER overnight. Wednesday I slept and recovered most of the day. Thankfully I have today and tomorrow off work and don't go back until Saturday. I'm fine. Still sore but overall okay. I had a an angel on my shoulder or something because I didn't break anything. The car isn't fine. It was pretty smashed up on the back passenger side. I'm driving Kevin's until mine is fixed(he's driving his motorcycle until I give him back the car and I keep teasing that he's never getting it back. He has a nice new-ish Escalade where as mine was an old used beat up Impala that had duct tape and zip ties where the wheel well broke, a slow oil leak, and a busted gas gauge. My cousin patched the car up with zip ties and duct tape when I couldn't afford to fix it because it's just a cosmetic piece.) But Kevin was able to come down yesterday morning after work and has been here to help out. He was supposed to stay until Saturday but he has to go back tomorrow for work. But at least he had yesterday and today to spend down here. I know I've needed the extra hands with the kids.


	7. Chapter 7

Linda hated being in the tiny room she was stuck inside of. She and Margaret had scoured the room they were trapped in trying to find a way out. So far they found nothing that would help them. Margaret and Linda jumped when they heard the lock slide, followed by the door swinging open.

"Hello, Ladies." A tall slender man walked into the room followed by two bigger, more muscular men.

On instinct, Linda put herself between the men and Margaret, "Who are you?"

"First rule. I speak. You listen. Do not speak unless you want to pay the consequences." He threatened, "We're not accustomed to having guests." He smiled, "If you do as you are told you'll be returned to your family in just a few short hour."

"Our husbands will come for us." Linda dared to speak. She flinched when the man grabbed her by the chin with on hand, raising the other in the air.

"Then you will leave in a body bag." He let go of her chin, smacking her across the face, "Do not speak again." The man left the room as quickly as he came in. Both women stood in shock until the lock turned once again sealing them into the small room.

"Linda. Are you okay?" Margaret rushed to her side.

Linda nodded her head, "Yeah." She rubbed her cheek where it still stung.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Margaret asked.

"Danny and Jamie will come for us. I know they will." Linda closed her eyes in silent prayer that they'd get there soon.

* * *

"Jamie!" Danny called to his brother, "Look at this!" He held up a paper.

"What's that?" Jamie asked.

"Cooper Knight's bank statement." Danny said.

"Okay. And?" Jamie looked at the paper not seeing anything odd.

"His name is spelled wrong. It only has one 'O' in Cooper." Danny showed him, "So I did a little searching and found a Coper Knight in Brooklyn that's been visiting the bank every time our dirty cop makes a direct deposit."

"Let's check the bank out." Jamie nodded his head.

The two Reagan men sped towards the bank hoping they could answer some questions for them. After the better part of an hour passed they were no closer to finding their wives than they were when they were first taken. Jamie and Danny walked back to their car when Jamie's phone rang.

"Reagan." Jamie answered.

"Nothing is more beautiful than a woman holding the pristine flowers of death in her porcelain hands." The same person who called Danny was now calling Jamie.

"Who is this?" Jamie demanded.

"Seven hours left. I do not wish to hurt them. I only wish to free them." The man hung up the phone.

Jamie's blood ran cold as time was running out. They had to find Linda and Margaret before anything happened to them. Jamie watched as Danny went through the motions of trying to find his wife not knowing how his older brother had done this before. He could barely breathe without knowing Margaret was safe, yet here Danny was, working the case with a clear head or at least acting as if he had a clear head. Jamie didn't know how Danny was able to be so calm but he was thankful that if anyone was helping find Margaret it was Danny. Even if his main motive was finding his own wife.

* * *

 

Linda paced around the room still holding her cheek when something caught her eye. There was a screw missing on the bars to the window. Linda took a closer look. The whole unit holding the bars was held on by four screws at each corner. The screw on the bottom right corner was missing.

"Margaret!" Linda hissed, "Look." She pointed, "I wonder if we can pull off the other ones." Linda gave the bars a hard tug.

"Holy crap! It moved!" Margaret smiled wide, "How are we going to get down?"

"Tie the bed sheets?" Linda looked around for an idea, "If we lose them in the woods maybe we can get to somewhere we can call for help."

"Are you sure about this?" Margaret asked Linda.

"Yeah. I think it's our only option." Linda said. She wasn't sure it would work but they couldn't stay stuck here until they were killed. She had to get out.

"Okay. Let's do it before they get back." Margaret stood next to Linda trying to help pull the bars off the window.

The two women pulled as hard as they could trying to get it off the window when a noise outside their door stopped them. The lock loudly clicked open just before the door slammed against the wall. Linda prayed they didn't hear anything as they tugged on the window bars. She looked over to Margaret nervously. She wanted to get home to her children. To her husband. She wanted to be anywhere but in this room. She felt it in her gut. If they were still here when whatever arbirtary time limit was up. They would be dead.

* * *

With no solid lead Danny was working on any tip they could find to track down the men who took Linda and Margaret. Finally, something broke. Danny got a call from TARU while he and Jamie were canvassing the area the suspect who was killed in custody lived in.

"We got a hit on Mrs. Reagan's cell phone. Someone turned it back on." The officer told Danny.

"Where?" Danny hit the lights and sirens, "Send it the GPS in the car. We're headed there now. Send everyone we have. We're going in." Danny spun the car around and headed out of Manhatten to the edge of the Bronx where Linda's phone pinged her last known location. Danny relayed the information TARU told him to Jamie as they formed a plan of action to get their wives back.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

As Danny and Jamie pulled into the neighborhood where Linda's phone call came from they killed the lights and sirens. They didn't want to give the group that took Linda and Margaret any sign of them approaching. As they drove they learnt the house was used for gatherings of men who followed serial killer, Cooper Knight. They were on a mission to save Cooper Knight from execution. Their attempt at recreating the murders with Knight behind bars to stall his death date was quickly failing. Kidnapping Linda and Margaret wasn't part of the plan but after Jamie made contact with Cooper Knight it became part of the plan. The officer that killed himself was one of Knight's oldest followers. Only going into law enforcement to learn more about serial killers like Knight.

* * *

 Inside the house, upstairs in the back bedroom, Linda and Margaret were left alone once again. After finding out they were being randomly checked on they felt safe dodging the fact that they were trying to break out. The second they were left alone again Linda and Margaret pulled the last screw out of the wall. They tossed the bars onto the bed and set to work tying the sheets together. 

"Okay." Linda said, "I think they will hold. You first." Linda told Margaret.

"Why me?" Margaret asked.

"Because I said so." Linda said. She tied the sheets to the corner of the bed. Linda and Margaret pushed the window open. Neither woman expected it to be as heavy as it was. It took both of them to force the window up and use the bars to hold it so it wouldn't close on them. Margaret popped the screen out of the window and placed it inside the room on the floor. They tossed the sheets down the side of the house they were trapped in. With a deep breath, Margaret went first scaling down the side of the house quickly followed by Linda. The second their feet hit the ground they regretted what they'd done. Large bright outside lights lit up the land between them and the woods. 

The women screamed as they heard shouting from every direction and loud shots echo in the dark night.

"RUN!" Margaret screamed.

"DON'T LOOK BACK!" Linda yelled running with Margaret for cover in the woods.

"GET THEM!"

"THEY CAN'T ESCAPE!"

"WE CAN'T LOSE THEM!"

"KNIGHT WILL KILL US IF WE LOSE THEM!"

Margaret and Linda ran as fast as their legs would carry them into the woods not noticing the police cars securing the area around the house and the woods.

* * *

Danny and Jamie were in the first car that was slowly creeping to the edge of the long dirt driveway when they saw Linda and Margaret running towards the woods being chased by a gang of men. Danny lit the car up and blared the siren hoping to cause a distraction so Linda and Margaret could slip away.

Jamie jumped out of the car followed by Danny. ESU teams and officers from every side of the house started filling the area. Taking anyone they could down as they raided the house.

"THEY WENT INTO THE WOODS!" Jamie shouted.

Danny ducked behind his open car door as he was fired at from the men. Shots were heard all around the area as ESU started taking out as many of Knight's followers as they could. Danny had only seconds to get around the vehicle and run into the woods after his family.

Danny ran through the thick brush following the sounds of screaming and yelling. He jumped over a fallen tree noticing bright red blood splattered on the ground. He pushed himself harder and further until he saw a body lying on the ground writhing in pain

"JAMIE!" Danny ran to his brother's side.

"They got them!" Jamie had a hand on his shoulder to close to his neck for Danny to feel anything but panic.

"Where?!?" Danny ripped off his jacket covering Jamie with it. He could see his brother starting to shiver. He wasn't sure if it was cold or shock causing it.

"East." Jamie stuttered out.

"Okay. Stay here. Help is on the way. You're going to be fine." Danny grabbed his walkie talkie from his belt, "We have an officer down! Detective Reagan is down! Need a bus forthwith!" He hollered, "I'm going to get them." Danny hated leaving his baby brother behind but he had to get to Linda and Margaret.

Danny ran through the woods hearing gunfire behind him as ESU descended upon the house which kept pouring out more followers of Knight. He came to a fork in the path. One to the south and one to the north. Danny looked up each side to see if he could figure out which way to go when his phone rang. The same blocked call from the first time and from Jamie's call showed up on Danny's phone.

"Where's my wife, you son of a bitch?" Danny breathed heavy into the phone.

"Chose your path wisely. For one road will lead you to where you want to be while the other will lead you to where you should be. The choice is yours. Who will you choose to save? Will you save your wife? The mother of your children. The other half of your soul. Or will you save your sister-in-law? Not wanting your little brother to feel the pain and loss of losing his wife. After all, you were the cause of losing two siblings already. Do you really want to be the cause of losing another one?" The man said.

"How do I know which path leads to which person?" Danny asked.

"The path will reveal itself to he who listens." The man hung the phone up on Danny.

Danny walked to the edge where both paths met straining to hear something. His heart stopped when he heard Linda scream from his right. That meant Margaret was to his left. Danny stood between the two dirt paths silently asking God to forgive him as he turned and walked north.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny carefully walked along the path listening for any sound that would direct him to what he was searching for. His heart hammered in his chest hoping he wasn't too late. Hoping his plan was going to work. He'd never be able to forgive himself if he failed. If he lost a loved one because of his choice. Danny had no idea that while he made a decision that would haunt his dreams the person he didn't choose was being subjected to the mental anguish of being told how Danny didn't choose them. How Danny turned his back on her. How he wasn't coming for her.

* * *

Linda Reagan struggled against the man that held her with her arms behind her back. She couldn't get out of his grasp no matter how hard she struggled. He was too strong. The man dug his fingers into her wrists creating bruises that would last as a reminder of the day's events. He whispered into her ear preying on her emotional and mental state at the moment. He knew she was vulnerable and took the opportunity. Linda tried to block out his voice but it broke through her walls piercing her heart with his words. She needed to get away from him. She needed to escape.

* * *

"Please don't hurt me." Margaret begged the man that held her tight, "Please. Let me go." She cried.

"Just a few more minutes and it will be all over." The man sneered. He pushed the gun closer to Margaret's head.

"DROP THE WEAPON!" Danny's voice boomed from behind a tree where he was taking cover.

"So you chose to save your sister-in-law. What a noble thing to do. Too bad your wife will die as a result." The man cocked his gun.

"DROP IT OR I'LL SHOOT!" Danny yelled.

"Do you think my bullet or yours will be faster?" The man put his finger on the trigger.

Margaret yelped when she heard a gunshot go off. The force knocking her backward onto the ground.

"MARGARET!" Danny ran to her side, "YOU ALRIGHT?!" 

"I'm okay." Margaret nodded her head. She felt the side of her head where the gun once was, "I'm okay. I'm okay." She felt tears run down her face as she cried in relief.

Danny wasn't surprised when he saw ESU coming at him from all angles, "Get her to a bus! The rest of you, follow me!" He pointed to a few officers. Danny took off running in the direction of the second path the one he didn't take. The one that would lead to his wife.

* * *

"He didn't come for you." The man's hot breath in Linda's ear making her shiver from head to toe, "He doesn't love you. If he did he'd have chosen to save you. Now you'll die because he didn't choose you. A husband should never choose anyone above his wife. But Danny did. What does that say about him?"

"Get off me!" Linda tried to jerk away from him.

"I can see the headline now. Danny Reagan chooses sister-in-law over wife. Causes wife's death." The man laughed.

"You're not going to get away with this." Linda struggled against him.

The man made a slight change in how he was holding Linda's wrists as he shifted his gun higher. Linda remembered Danny holding her almost identical to this and showing her how to spin herself around to push the attacker away.

* * *

**_Flashback_ **

_"Are you sure about this, Danny?" Linda looked over her shoulder at her husband who was standing behind her holding her at her wrists._

_"You have to know how to get out of these holds if someone gets you." Danny nodded his head. He adjusted his stance and tightened his grip just enough to make it hard for her to escape._

_"Okay but I don't want to actually hurt you." Linda bit her lower lip. When Danny explained how she was going to grab his groin she winced for the pain she knew he would experience if she did what he told her to._

_"You_ won't. _" Danny promised._

_"Are you sure this isn't some kinky sex thing you want to try like that thing from the other night you were reading about on your phone. And I still don't believe you when you say it was in Men's Health magazine." Linda laughed._

_Danny chuckled. He leaned close to his wife pressing a soft kiss to her neck, "I promise. I wouldn't wear a cup if it was a sex thing." He said softly._

_"Just thought I'd check." Linda smiled wide._

_"C'mon. You won't hurt me. I promise." Danny kissed her cheek, "You really should know how to get out of a hold like this." Danny said, "I just want you safe." He whispered._

_"I know." Linda felt the weight of Danny's worry settle over her, "Okay. So tell me again how I do_ this."

**_End Flashback_ **

* * *

"You're going to die." The man holding Linda in the woods continued to tell her how she was going to die and it would be Danny's fault.

"No." Linda whispered. She took a deep breath. This time the gun the man behind her held was real. It had bullets and could kill her. Unlike Danny's gun, he used to simulate a real one when he showed her certain moves. This was real. She could be shot or killed. She didn't have any room to mess this up. She needed to do this perfectly the first time. Linda struggled a bit to shift her hand where it needed to be.

"He doesn't love you. Danny didn't pick you to save." The man laughed.

"Because he doesn't need to save me." Linda quickly ripped her wrist from the man's grasp grabbing his groin and yanking hard. The man's reflexes opened the hand that was still holding Linda's other wrist. His arm jerked back pulling the gun up and away from her head. Linda shot a hand up grabbing the man's wrist that held the gun. She let go of his groin and spun around with a hard fist already formed. She punched the man in the throat with one hand as the other moved to the top of the gun preventing it from being fired. She brought her knee up and hard into the man's groin hitting him a second time. He stumbled backward loosening his grip on the gun. Linda ripped it from his hands and threw it far into the woods to the side of them. With one big push on his shoulders, she knocked the man backward. Knowing better than to stay and fight, Linda spun on the heels of her shoes and took off running.

* * *

Danny and the ESU team he had with him scoured the woods headed towards where Danny thought Linda was. They heard a man scream in pain making them run faster not knowing what was going on. They came upon the spot where Linda had been being held by one of Knight's followers. The man was on his knees, clearly in pain.

"HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" Danny pointed his gun at the man, "WHERE'S MY WIFE?!" He demanded.

Before the man could answer Danny heard the one sound that made his heart stop.

"DANNY!" Linda's scream echoed in the woods followed by a gunshot then silence.


	10. Chapter 10

Danny ran as fast as he could to the sound of his wife's scream for him. He felt the guilt of not being there to protect her squeeze his heart. He jumped over the fallen branches and logs in the woods as he raced to his wife's aid. Danny finally saw something through some thick brush. He saw two figures lying on the ground. Blood seeping into the ground. Danny felt like he was going to get sick. Please, God, don't let that be Linda. He thought. Danny cautiously ran to his wife's unconscious body.

"LINDA!" Danny dropped to his knees. ESU was hot on his heels securing the surrounding area, "BABY, BABY, TALK TO ME!" Danny cradled her head in his hands, "WE NEED A BUS!" Danny looked at all the blood around his wife. He was shocked to see the officer lying next to Linda with a bullet through his shoulder, "WE GOT AN OFFICER DOWN! ANY SIGN OF THIS BASTARD?!" Danny looked around.

"No Sir!" ESU Sergeant Michaels reported.

"C'mon Baby. Wake up for me." Danny tried to see where the blood was coming from. EMT's were escorted into the area with a stretcher for Linda and one for the officer. Danny helped get Linda on the stretcher, "Oh Linda. Wake up Baby." Danny kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. He couldn't stop the tears that slipped out the corners as he squeezed his eyes shut tight, "Just open your eyes." He pleaded with her.

Danny didn't leave Linda's side as they got her out of the woods as quickly as possible.  He looked around as they emerged from the woods. Margaret was sitting in an ambulance with Jamie. Both refusing to leave without Danny and Linda. Red's and Blue's lit up the whole area as cops scoured every inch of the property. Danny helped get Linda into the ambulance. The second he climbed on behind her he took her hand in his.

"It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay. Just wake up for me." Danny begged. 

The ride to the nearest hospital was nerve-wracking. The EMT's couldn't figure out where the blood was coming from. Linda had multiple contusions and bruising but only minor cuts. A few that needed some stitches. And a large bump on her head from being hit hard enough to cause the unconsciousness. But no reason for her to have so much blood on her.

* * *

 

Once at the hospital it was determined that it wasn't Linda's blood. It was the officer's blood. His shoulder had bled onto the ground after Linda was knocked out causing the smaller to land on Linda and the blood to soak into her clothes and onto her skin as she lay unconscious. Danny sat in a chair beside her bed in the emergency room waiting on some test results when he saw her wince in pain.

"Danny?" Linda started to cry, "Danny?" Her breathing was shallow as she panicked. She had no idea she was in the hospital and safe. The last thing she remembered was being knocked unconscious. She squinted her eyes open, "Danny."

"Hey. Hey. I'm right here. You're okay." Danny stood up in her line of sight, "It's okay. You're safe now." Danny promised, "It's okay baby."

Linda's eyes darted around the room, "Danny." Linda grabbed his hand tight, "Oh God. The officer. Danny, he..." Linda paused in fear.

"He's going to be okay. A through and through. He's going to recover and be fine. He's okay." Danny smiled trying to calm his wife.

"No." Linda shook her head, "What?" She tugged Danny closer, not feeling safe, "It was him. Danny. H-he's the guy. I ran up to him after getting away. And...and..." Linda couldn't stop the oncoming panic attack.

Danny wrapped his arms around his wife seeing her get herself so worked up, "Shhh...Honey. It's okay." He whispered, "It's okay. Shh...I'm here. No one can hurt you. I promise. It's okay. It's okay." He repeated keeping his voice calm and soft as he spoke to her, "Just breathe." He softly told her, "Breathe with me." Danny practiced the breathing exercise Dr. Bennett had shown Linda many years ago when her anxiety first started becoming more of a problem.

Linda clung to Danny for fear of drowning without him to hold onto. She matched her breathing with his, "It was him." Linda buried her head in his chest.

"What was him?" Danny asked wanting her to clarify.

"The cop." Linda shook in Danny's arms. The adrenaline still pumping through her veins as she tried to calm down, "I was running and he was there." Linda took a few breaths, "So I ran to him and..." Linda closed her eyes hating that she felt like crying, "He said he'd help me but he pointed the gun at me and that's the last thing I remember about it."

"Do you remember his name? Or what he looked like?" Danny felt hot anger boil in his veins.

"I know him. You know him. You and Jamie both do. He's, he's, he's...." Linda stuttered still shaking in fear.

"Shh...it's okay." Danny rubbed her back slowly trying to keep her calm.

"His name is...something with an 'S'. You and Jamie just went out with the guy a few weekends ago and played a basketball game with him. I remember because the guys all came over the house after with you and Jamie." Linda never hated her brain more than she did at this moment. She couldn't recall the officer's name. 

"First name or last name begins with an 'S'?" Danny asked.

"First name." Linda frowned.

"If you see his picture will you recognize him?" Danny asked Linda. He was sure he knew who Linda was talking about but in order for it to hold up in court, he couldn't prompt her with anything to lead her to pick the suspect he had in mind.

"Yeah." Linda nodded her head.

Danny fumbled for his phone, "I'll get a photo line up together and see if you can figure out who it is." Danny quickly texted some information to ESU Sergeant Michaels, "In the mean time, you just lie back. I'm right here and no one, NYPD or otherwise will be able to hurt you. I'm here." Danny hugged Linda tight. He hated hearing the fear in her voice and the panic she felt. 

* * *

A short hour later Detective Beaz and Detective Rodriguez joined Danny and Linda in the emergency room. Beaz had brought a photo line up of officers that looked like the person Danny suspected.

"Okay, Linda." Beaz smiled, "Can you show us the officer that hit you?" 

Linda took the paper from Beaz. She looked carefully at each photo, "This one." She pointed to the fourth photo in the set of six, "Uh...Steve! That's his name. His wife has cancer. He's the one that only stopped by the house, then left." Linda looked up at her husband.

Danny kissed Linda's forehead, "Beaz and Rodriguez are going to stay here with you. I'll be right back. I have to go take care of something." He told Linda.

Linda grabbed Danny's hand, "Danny." Linda knew Beaz and Rodriguez were safe but she still didn't like it.

"I'll kick Rodriguez out to the hall. We can talk stories about how Danny is a pain in the ass." Beaz teased her former partner.

"Okay." Linda nodded her head. Something about being alone with Beaz felt better than having her partner in the room, even though Detective Rodriguez had known Linda for a few years.

Linda watched Danny and Rodriguez leave the room while Beaz took up the seat Danny had been sitting in. She wondered exactly where her husband was going.

* * *

Two floors above the ER was the surgical floor where the officer that was shot lay in bed recovering. Danny didn't knock on the door before waltzing into the room with officers behind him.

"Luietenit Reagan." The officer cleared his throat, "Is your wife okay?"

"You don't care. You're the reason she's here." Danny grumbled, "Why'd you do it, Steve?" Danny asked, "Your plan didn't work. Cooper Knight will die on schedule."

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything." Steve shook his head.

"My wife ID'ed you. Photo line up. And then TARU ran your phone records and found an abnormally large amount of calls placed to the prison Cooper Knight is being held in. Then we followed that bread crumb and found you've visited Knight. Multiple times. So tell me, what was the master plan here?" Danny asked. Steve refused to answer, "You're under arrest." Danny said.

"For what?" Steve asked.

"Attempted murder, murder, conspiracy, armed robbery, it's a pretty long list." Danny said, "These officers are here to arrest you because I can't because if I come any closer to you I'll rip your fucking head off! You've been in my home! Where my wife and children live!" Danny yelled at the officer, "You're a disgrace to the badge! To anyone who puts on that uniform! Don't you dare come near my family again!" Danny slammed the door behind him as he walked back down the hall. He might not have been able to punch the guy that hurt his wife but he knew the ex-officer would get what he deserved. He wouldn't get away with this. No matter what the reason. it wasn't good enough to go after the Reagan family.


	11. Chapter 11

Over the next week, Linda stayed home from work. Taking paid leave for the week. She couldn't shake the bad feeling that washed over her when she was released from the hospital. Jamie was home with Margaret on medical leave for a few weeks as he recovered. The following Sunday dinner was a quiet event. The small children having no idea what happened to their parents or why everyone was so focused on eating instead of talking. Cooper Knight's death date came and went as scheduled with no disturbance from the members of his followers they hadn't captured yet. Steve and the members in custody were awaiting trial behind bars. After the house was cleaned up and everyone separated to their own homes Linda found herself outside on the back patio sipping a glass of wine while Danny made sure Grace, Faith, and Sam actually brushed their teeth and got ready for bed instead of sneaking more playtime while he bathed Spense and settled him in his crib for the night.

Linda shivered as a cool late spring breeze blew past, "You know, sitting out here with no jacket is a good way to catch a cold." Frank said from behind her.

Linda looked over her shoulder to see Frank walking towards her with Danny's zip-up hoodie that was always hanging by the back door, "Thanks." Linda gratefully took the sweatshirt bundling up in the scent of her husband.

Frank sat beside Linda, "I always loved nights like this. Calm wind. Just enough to lose your thoughts in it."

Linda nodded her head, "Yeah." She hummed.

"How are you doing?" Frank asked, "Margaret couldn't stop saying how you stood up and took charge. How much bravery that must have taken."

Linda scoffed, "Brave. Yeah. So brave it kept Danny from coming after me." Linda muttered under her breath. She knew Danny did what he thought was the right thing. And she would put her life down for her family in an instant. But it hurt to know that Danny had a choice. He chose to go to Margaret before coming to her. He put Margaret before Linda. She could have died. She fought back and could have been hurt. She knew Danny cared and he loved her which was why she just couldn't understand why he wouldn't go after her first.

"Bravery is the capacity to perform properly when scared half to death." Frank quoted General Omar Bradley, "You took the proper actions to get away from your attacker. It took bravery to decide to fight back."

"I didn't have a choice." Linda shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes, you did. You could choose to wait until help arrived. Or you could choose to fight back. You fought back. And you won. You showed incredible intellect, bravery, strength, and courage." Frank said to her.

"There was no help coming to me. He wasn't coming to save me until after he got Margaret safe. And I get it. Sort-of. I'd sacrifice myself for anyone in our family without thinking twice about it. But it still hurts to know that he took a chance with my life by choosing to go to her instead." Linda sighed.

"Have you asked him about his thought process?" Frank sipped his whiskey.

"I can't figure out how to ask him without sounding hurt or upset and without....I'm not looking for an apology. I don't need one. He has nothing to be sorry for. I just want to know why. I want to understand why he would put someone else's life above mine. Why he would pick her and not me. And I'm not jealous or anything like that. I'm just confused and I don't understand." Linda drank the last sip of her wine, "I can't imagine having to make that choice. But Danny is the most important person in the world to me. I can't understand how I would ever pass by a chance to save him for Jamie. As much as I love Jamie, Danny is my husband. He's the thing that keeps my world spinning. I can't even picture a life without him beside me. How did he see our life together and put that all behind him?"

"I don't think that's what he did." Frank said, "Just talk to him. Communicate. The single biggest problem in communication is the illusion that it has taken place." Frank quoted an old Irish Playwright, "Neither one of you are mind readers. You can't expect Danny to know what you're thinking or feeling if you haven't clearly communicated your thoughts and feelings with him, nor should he expect you to know his thoughts and feelings if he hasn't clearly spoken to you about it. Pull him aside and take some time to talk. Tell him what you're feeling and even point out how you don't blame or fault him but you don't understand. Perhaps if you did understand you wouldn't feel hurt." Linda nodded her head. She knew Frank was right, "Always remember, that Danny loves you. There hasn't been a moment yet when I've ever seen him not be head over heels in love with you."

"I don't doubt his love or his faithfulness to our marriage." Linda said softly, "I just don't know how to talk to him about this." Linda sighed.

"Sometimes the hardest things to do is talk about something that makes you uncomfortable or uneasy. But it's the best and quickest way to heal and move on." Frank smiled. The two sat in the quiet together until the rain started falling. Linda hung Danny's sweatshirt back on the hook and locked the back door behind her. She walked quietly up the stairs to her bedroom. Frank's words on her mind. Wondering how she was going to talk to Danny and how she was going to handle whatever answer fell from his lips. Linda sighed heavily. She knew she needed to ask him for her to move past it. She just hated the lingering uncomfortableness that followed her thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

By the time Danny returned to his and Linda's bedroom, Linda had showered, changed and bundled under the covers in their bed lying on her side facing away from Danny's side of the bed as she thought about how to approach the topic stuck in her mind. Danny must have thought Linda was asleep. He flipped off the light that was left on, then quietly padded through the room gathering his pajamas and slipping into the bathroom leaving the door only open a crack so the light wouldn't shine in the room. Linda lay in the dark unsure of what she was going to say. She had no doubt that Danny loved her and that he would do anything for her. But no matter how she looked at it she just couldn't understand why he hadn't picked her first. She couldn't figure it out. Danny was quickly out of the bathroom. Linda heard him leave the bedroom to do his routine of checking all doors and windows in the house, and making sure the alarm was set before checking on the kids one last time before coming to bed. Danny could be half-dead and his routine never changed. He never went to sleep without securing the house and double checking the kids.

Spense had recently tried to climb out of the crib but Linda wasn't ready to put him in a toddler bed at only eighteen months old and Sam often found his way into Spense's room so often lately his sleeping bag was set up on the floor next to Spense's crib. Linda and Danny weren't sure what was making Sam move in the middle of the night. They'd tried to talk to him but he kept saying he didn't want Spense to be alone. Linda recalled the days when Sam was small and wanted nothing more than to sleep in bed with his Mommy and Daddy at night. Never once did they think twice about it. Linda and Danny had a PPT meeting at the school coming up. She intended to mention it to the school psychologist who Sam saw once a week for a Lunch Bunch group to work on social skills. Linda wasn't sure if this was something to be concerned with or just one of the things that went along with Sam living to the beat of his own drum.

Fifteen minutes later Danny was sliding into bed behind Linda. He slipped an arm around her waist as he scooted up close to her. Danny took a deep breath as he tightened his grip on his wife. Almost as if he was afraid she'd drift away somehow. Danny dropped a kiss to the top of Linda's head, "I love you so much." He whispered.

Linda shifted, placing her hand atop Danny's curling their fingers together, "I love you." She leaned back into his chest.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He smiled.

"You didn't. I've been awake." Linda squeezed his hand.

"In the dark?" Danny asked, "Everything okay?"

Linda nodded her head, "Yeah." 

Danny frowned, "You sure?" He pressed. Something about the way Linda said 'yeah' didn't sit well with him.

"I'm just thinking." Linda sighed.

"About what?" He asked her hoping she'd talk to him if something was bothering her.

Linda took a deep breath, holding it for a moment before letting it out. She turned to face Danny her eyes not meeting his, "Okay. Can you..." She paused thinking of her phrasing, "I need you to help me figure something out." She said softly.

Danny ran a hand slowly up and down her side, "Okay."

"And I don't want you to think I'm upset or mad or anything. Because I'm not upset. I'm just confused and I don't get it. I'm hurt but you don't owe me an apology because you didn't do anything wrong. I'm hurt because I don't understand and I think if I do understand I won't feel hurt." Linda jumped around as she spoke. She didn't mean to sound confusing to Danny. She wanted him to know she didn't fault him for her feelings, "I'm not doubting you or our marriage or anything like that. I just don't get it and I don't know how to figure it out without you helping explain it to me." Danny nodded his head letting Linda speak freely without interruption, "Okay." Linda took a big breath of courage to talk about such an uncomfortable topic for her, "When they caught Margaret and I and pulled us separate ways, I assumed they were trying to split you and Jamie up. Then I was told Jamie was shot and the cop, the ex-cop, the fake cop..." Linda stuttered.

"Steve." Danny provided a name for her for clarification for both of them.

"Yeah, Steve. He uh...he said that he was going to find you and make you chose because...uhm...Margaret and I weren't going to make it out alive. He said that one of us was going to die. And he took off, leaving me with the other guy." Linda explained, "So I'm standing there and I'm trying to get away from this guy." Linda's voice started to crack as the fear of that night crept into her heart, "And he's telling me these things that I know is complete lies like you don't love me, you won't come for me, things like how I'm going to die and stuff I know is wrong but it still stings to hear it." Linda closed her eyes for a moment. She didn't want to cry. She didn't want Danny to feel guilty in any way and apologize to make her feel better. She hated that she wasn't even getting emotional over the problem. She was emotional over the memories of being held captive and hearing gunshots go off, not knowing if Danny was okay or not. Danny kept rubbing Linda's side not wanting to stop her from being able to tell him what was bothering her, "So I'm sitting there, I mean, standing there and he just won't stop saying that stuff. Over and over in my ear. And then he says you went to Margaret. And I just figured it was a lie again and then some time passed and I heard Margaret scream, I think it was her. I'm pretty sure it was her. And I realized that you did go to her first. You had a choice and you chose her."

Linda took another deep breath keeping her emotions as calm as possible, "And like I said you don't owe me an apology or anything. I'm not upset that you did that because you had to have had a reason. Maybe she was in more danger than I was at that moment. I don't know. I get it. Kind-of. I would choose someone else over me and sacrifice myself if it came down to it. I'm not angry or upset or-or jealous or anything like that, because you went to her first. But here I am, standing with this guy and a gun to my head. And I had to....I had to fight him off me, and I know I was able to do it because you've taught me how. And if it wasn't for you teaching me these things because you're just a little overprotective I wouldn't have been able to do it." Linda lightly teased her husband hoping to lighten the mood a bit. Her voice still wavering as she spoke.

Danny smiled warmly letting Linda continue, "So I had to fight this guy off and I ran because I knew you weren't there. You were there but you were with Margaret and I was alone. So I ran and I thought I found someone that would help me but that wasn't the right person and the last thing I remember then is he hit me with his gun and the next thing I know I'm in the emergency room." Linda sighed, "So I just need you to help me understand why. Why did you pick Margaret and not me? Why was she more important? I tried to think about if it was you or Jamie and I can't come to any conclusion that would ever make me pick Jamie over you. I don't get it. I know you had a reason. I know you had a plan or something in your head and it made sense. And-and maybe she was in more danger or maybe she was already hurt or something. I-I don't know. I have no idea. I really, really don't want you to think I'm mad or upset because I'm not. I get it. I get the fact that you had a reason but I can't understand what that reason could be to put Margaret above me." Linda cursed herself as she felt a tear slip out of the corner of her eye, "And I'm not crying because I'm upset with you or sad that you picked her or anything like that. I remember the fear when I talked about being held like that and how scared I was hearing all those gunshots and not knowing if you were okay. So don't apologize because there's nothing to be sorry for. I....scared myself or something." Linda shook her head, "I don't know." 

Danny smiled at his wife. Even as she babbled and jumped around the conversation and cried she was still the most amazing woman in the world to him, "Okay." He kissed her cheek, "First, you don't need to be scared." He pulled her close, "I'm right here and there's no one in this world that can come between us. Unless Spense wakes up and wants to snuggle." Danny joked, smiling ear to ear when Linda laughed lightly against his chest. Danny pecked her lips, "That's first of all. Second, I did have a reason. And it had  _nothing_ to do with putting her above you or her first and you second. You are always my first priority and you are the most important person in the world to me. I'd do anything and everything for you. I love you. And there's not a force on Earth that can stop me from coming to you when you need help. When I stood at that fork in the road, I had to figure out who was which way. I heard you scream and I knew you were alive. You might not be okay, safe, or uninjured, but you were alive. I heard nothing from the other side where Margaret was. I know what you're doing in your self-defense classes. I know what we've worked on at home. And Margaret can shoot a gun, but I honestly have no idea how much she knows for hand-to-hand combat whereas I know exactly what you know, what you've been taught, and what we've practiced."

Danny tucked a stray hair behind Linda's ear, "With everything that has happened to us, to  _you_ , you know that I was coming. As quickly as I could and as safely as I could keep us both. I was coming. There was no way I'd ever leave you. You've been taught how to defend yourself and while you are still learning and we're working on your skills, I have faith that you can hold off until help arrives or you can escape. Which you did!" Danny smiled at her, "You escaped and got away from the guy holding you. No one expected a dirty cop. But you escaped. You did it. You fought back and you won." Danny kissed her lips, "And I am so proud of you"

"So because I can defend myself you went to Margaret first?" Linda asked still not understanding.

"That was part of it. The other part is that when I heard you and nothing from her, it made me think she was in more danger at that moment than you were. You were fighting back but she was either unable to fight back or not fighting. She needed the help before you, not because she's more important or because I put her needs above yours. It's more like..." Danny thought of an analogy to help cement his point, "Sam and Faith are playing on the swing set in the yard. They both fall off. Sam breaks his arm, Faith is bleeding from her head. You're the only one around watching the kids. Which kid do you run to first?"

"Faith because she is bleeding from the head but I'd have called nine-one-one and called for help." Linda said.

"But Faith gets Mommy first because she's bleeding from the head and Sam would get you once Faith is stabilized or help arrives." Danny explained, "I had about ten seconds to figure out which one of you needed me first. Your scream told me you were alive. Silence from Margaret told me she was unable to speak and I didn't know if she was alive or not. I assumed she was and I'm glad I was right but I wasn't one-hundred percent sure until I saw her. In that ten seconds, I picked her because she was the more helpless one. She was the most defenseless and the most at risk of dying. Coupled with the fact that Steve called me. I didn't recognize the voice but he called and taunted me about picking a path. He would have killed Margaret without me being there. But he wouldn't have killed you. Not until I was close enough to see it but far enough to be helpless to stop it. He wanted to show off. It was in the way he spoke, in the way he orchestrated the whole thing. He wouldn't have killed you if I wasn't there to bear witness to it." Danny swallowed the lump in his throat. Just talking about the possibility of Linda dying was enough to make him upset, "Baby, it was never about who is more important or more loved or who I'd pick. It was about who needed me first and who I knew was strong enough to fight until I could either send help or be there myself." Danny explained.

Linda nodded her head finally having an answer to the question that plagued her thoughts for over a week, "Okay." 

"I love you, Linda." Danny ran his fingertips down the side of her cheek.

"I love you too Danny." Linda wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his.

Danny slid his hand down her side barely touching her until he reached the hem of her shirt. He dipped his fingertips underneath the thin cotton t-shirt she wore desperate to feel her warm skin. Linda's lips parted allowing Danny to slip his tongue into her mouth. He rolled the two of them over so Linda was beneath him as he deepened the kiss. Danny put just enough pressure on Linda's body for her to feel the reaction her kiss had started. He fondled her breast under her shirt hearing her breathing hitch in her throat. Danny bit her lower lip while they paused for air before thrusting his tongue back in her mouth. His hands tangled in her hair. Linda pulled Danny impossibly closer. She tugged at her shirt feeling far too warm with it on. They parted just long enough for Danny to tug Linda's shirt over her head, tossing it to the floor beside the bed. Linda tilted her head up as his mouth went straight for her neck. Danny sucked hard on her pulse point smiling when he heard Linda gasp. He lifted his head letting Linda pull his NYPD shirt off so she could rake her nails up and down his back.

Danny didn't leave an inch of Linda's skin untouched as he kissed down her neck to her chest pausing at her heart tattoo, tracing the intricate lines with his tongue while squeezing her breasts. Danny left a sweet kiss above her heart before swirling his tongue around her nipple as he descended on her breast. One hand massaging the other breast as his mouth attacked the other. Danny heard Linda sigh his name when he swapped sides. His hand stalled it's movements on her breast, making its way down her body. Danny slipped his hand under the waistband of her pajama pants finding the most sensitive spot on her body with ease. Danny felt Linda push against his hand searching for more friction. He slid his hand out of her pants earning a soft whine from his wife. Danny's lips left a trail of hot, wet kisses down Linda's body, tenderly kissing her stomach, slowly making their way down till they hit her waist. Danny slowly peeled off her pant leaving her panties on. He sat back on the heels of his feet as he tossed her pants to the floor with their long forgotten shirts. He teased his wife slowly by hooking one finger in her panties sliding it from side to side but not pulling her panties off.

"Damn it, Danny." Linda swore at him.

Danny chuckled, "In a hurry?" He teased sliding his finger just low enough for her to barely feel it hover over her, "I was thinking of just letting you sweat it out." He lightly taunted her.

"I can finish myself if needed." Linda quipped.

Danny's eyes lit up, "Oh this I'd like to see." He smiled.

Linda sat up on her elbows, "What?" She heard what he said but it took a moment for her brain to connect it to an action.

"Go on." He smirked, "Look, no hands." He pulled her panties off and flashed his hands at her. 

Danny watched as Linda processed what he'd said. He wondered if she'd touch herself in front of him. It wouldn't be the first time. In fact, it was a regular occurrence for both of them when they had sex to touch themselves as well as each other. But never quite in this way before. He wondered if Linda would perform for him. Danny was pleasantly surprised when he watched his wife lie back down. She slid one hand down her body as her legs parted. Danny kept his hands on her thighs slowly massaging them as he watched his wife dip a finger inside herself. Danny's jaw nearly hit the floor as he watched Linda touch herself for him. With one hand between her legs and the other squeezing her breast, Danny wasn't sure where to keep his eyes. Danny saw Linda's face scrunch in frustration. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge but she crashed before she could reach the top. She needed more than just her own fingers. Danny's name fell from her lips in a desperate plea.

He was happy to oblige. His tongue joining her fingers flattening against her body. He stuck his middle three fingers inside her easily in search of her second spot. Swapping around to taste her Danny could feel her clench around his tongue. With a well-timed flick and a roll of his thumb, Linda tipped over the edge. His name on her lips as he drank her up. Danny let Linda catch just a moment of air before winding her back up. Danny swirled his tongue, smiling against her skin as he watched the sheets under them dampen as she floated high. Danny pushed for a third, pushing Linda as hard as he could, wanting to fill her with pleasure. Danny backed off after the third hearing Linda's breathing becomes erratic. He kissed his way up her body stopping at her breasts while she tried to even her breathing out.

"You okay?" He asked hearing a slight wheeze from her.

"You do remember I'm not twenty-three anymore, right?" Linda smiled at him.

"We're so much better at this than when we were twenty-three." Danny teased, "Look there are only so many years left where I'm going to be able to get you to do that three times back to back without killing you and I plan on taking full advantage of the rest of those years."

Linda laughed at her husband pulling him closer, "Danny Reagan, I love you." Linda grinned.

"I love you more." He kissed her hard on the lips.

"I love you the most." Linda sucked his lip between her teeth.

Danny half-ripped, half-pulled, his own pajama pants and boxers off. He pressed Linda down into the mattress. Linda swung a leg around him, flipping them over. With a cheeky grin, Linda peppered kissed down his chin, over his stubble that lightly scratched at her providing its own sense of stimulation, down his neck to his chest where she placed heartfelt kisses to the scars on his body. She traced the ridges and valleys with her tongue, her fingertips smoothing down his muscles. Her lips pressing against his skin marking his boy as hers as she slowly explored her husband. She traced his tattoos, spending extra time where her name was inked into his skin. Her tongue swept across his abs as she marveled at his body. Linda knew her husband was good looking but seeing him naked, sweating, flushed red, wanting her, that sight never got old. Linda knew when they were first dating that Danny would always be that man other women fawned after. It only made Linda feel sexier and more special that she was the only one Danny wanted. She tasted the beads of salty sweat that collected in the dips and contours of his body as her tongue tasted every inch of him. She felt his skin prickle when her mouth hovered over his body. She followed the muscles down his legs with her lips smirking as he held his breath wanting her to taste him.

Linda licked her way up his strong legs until she took pity on her waiting husband. She kissed the tip of him gently before opening her mouth. With expertise, she relaxed her throat slowly taking all of him in until her nose hit his skin. Linda gently cupped her husband as she started to bob up and down. Her tongue swirling around. She slowly teased her husband. Feeling him pulse against her tongue and pausing until he relaxed only to start back up the second she heard him breathe normally. Danny tugged her hair lightly desperate to feel her swallow him. Linda slid a hand down between her legs where Danny was able to see if he tilted his head to the side. He gasped seeing Linda slide her fingers inside herself and pump as her mouth moved on him. It was the last thing Danny needed to tip him over the edge. Linda swallowed every drop of her husband as he watched her pleasure herself and him at the same time.

When Linda was sure Danny was done she smiled. She kissed the tip of her husband once again before working him over with her hand. He quickly returned to attention as she rubbed and squeezed him. Linda wasted no time. She was already buzzing high as was Danny. Linda straddled Danny's hips with her knees on the bed. She sunk down onto him not stopping until he was fully inside her. Linda braced herself with her hands on legs behind her as she rose and fell, arching her back as she used his body for her own pleasure. Danny watched in awe as Linda rose and fell onto him over and over. The two of them finding the right rhythm. Danny lifting his hips to meet hers. He felt Linda weakly clench around him as if her body was grabbing at straws to get higher. He traced his name on her back before flattening his palms.

Danny carefully flipped the two of them over without breaking contact. He threw Linda's legs over his shoulders as he roughly held her hips knowing he was leaving bruises. He pounded into her, his head turning to kiss her thighs. One of Danny's hands slipped below Linda's navel in search of that one spot Danny knew would push her over the edge. Danny's tongue licked Linda's thigh. His fingers found the spot they were searching for. Danny knew Linda was close when she started babbling his name over and over again. With a few light squeezes and pinches from his fingers, soon Linda was clenching around Danny as his name caught in her throat. He pushed through her high searching for a second one. Once he knew she was going to be able to breathe again he went back to his search. This time not stopping his movements until he felt the aftershocks hit him. Danny couldn't stop himself from filling her. The third time she squeezed him tight Danny followed almost immediately his teeth nearly breaking the skin on her thigh as he bit her hard. Danny swiped his tongue over the bite mark hoping to make the pain go away. He gently kissed it before moving her legs off his shoulders. Danny collapsed next to his wife in bed tugging her to his chest. Linda yawned as she put her head on his chest.

"You're beautiful." Danny said to his wife.

"I'm hot, sticky, sweaty, and my hair is a mess." Linda sighed.

"But damn, you're beautiful." Danny flirted.

"If you're trying to get me into bed, you've already done that, Lieutenant. The flirting isn't necessary." Linda smirked.

"It's not flirting when it's a fact." Danny held her tight. Linda shivered as her body started to cool, "We should get you in clothes again."

"I need a shower, and we need clean sheets in case one of the kids gets up." Linda sighed not wanting to move.

"I'll be right back." Danny kissed his wife's forehead, "Don't move." He smiled. Danny got out of bed, grabbed their clothes from the floor and walked into the bathroom. If Linda had been paying attention she'd have heard the bath being filled. Danny was back within moments, "C'mon." He put a hand under her knees and one around her waist. Linda automatically curled to his chest putting her arms around his neck as he carried her to the bathroom where he'd filled the tub, "No standing." He grinned. Danny placed Linda in the tub before climbing in behind her, "We'll change the sheets when we're done." Danny said.

Linda leaned back in Danny's embrace. The water was warm and comforting. Danny's arms around her was the perfect addition to a post-coital bath. He'd dimmed the bright lights and had his iPhone plugged into an outlet near the sink playing sappy love songs quietly in the background. Linda smirked when their wedding song played and Danny softly whispered the Bryan Adam's lyrics in her ear as he held her close. She closed her eyes leaning her head back on his shoulder, entrusting him to hold her tight. Linda knew they still had court and testifying to get through but she also knew Danny was beside her. Every step of the way. And while she might not always understand his reasoning for things, there was always an answer to her question. All she had to do was ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't find a spot to break this chapter up, but I did try to break up the paragraphs that got really long for easier reading on phones. Hope that helped. :) Also hope you ladies enjoyed the chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler because I don't want anyone to cry or get upset because they are shocked at what happens-Lucy miscarries in this chapter.

The month of June passed slowly. Court was being dragged out by the multiple cases connecting to each other. Linda had gone back to work and things in the Reagan household had returned to normal. Late one Friday night, Linda was stuck at work as they were short staffed when she thought she heard a familiar voice.

"Honey. Calm down. It's okay. Let's check everything out before we assume it's a miscarriage." The nurse said sweetly.

"You don't understand. I can't lose this baby." A woman cried, "I almost lost my last pregnancy and I can't lose this one. I can't do it." She sounded close to hyperventilating.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. You said you're still in the first trimester. Right?" The obstetrician asked.

"Yeah. Uh...about ten weeks." The woman nodded her head.

"Okay. So some light spotting is still normal. Lie down for me. Let's see if we can see what's going on." The nurse tried to gently talk to the woman, "Do you want us to call your husband?"

"He's working. He can't come for this." The woman shook her head.

"Are you sure? Anyone, we can call?" The nurse wanted to make the woman comfortable. With her symptoms of a possible miscarriage, she didn't want the teary eyed woman to feel alone.

The woman took a deep breath, "My mother-in-law works here. Can you see if she's here?" The woman asked.

"Sure. What's her name?" The nurse asked.

"Linda Reagan." The woman stated.

Linda turned hearing her name. She quickly scanned the patient board for 'Reagan'. Linda frowned seeing L. Reagan in black letters on the board. Linda walked over to the curtained off area. "Lucy?"

"Linda." Lucy wiped her tears, "I didn't mean to bother you."

"No. It's not a bother. What's going on, Sweetheart?" Linda walked towards the bed, pulling her daughter-in-law in her arms for a tight hug.

"I was home with the kids and I saw that I was spotting but not a lot and then it started being more spotting so I dropped the kids with Kathleen and Jack because Sean is at work and I didn't want to bother you or Danny if you were home and I didn't want to bring them here and then I came here because I was hoping you were working and if you weren't busy you could sit with me because I didn't want to be alone while I did this and I think I'm losing the baby." Lucy cried.

Linda's heart broke in pieces for her daughter-in-law, "Okay." She smoothed out her hair, "It's okay. Did they take a look at anything yet?" Linda asked.

"No." Lucy cried, "I just got in. I can't lose the baby. Sean will be devastated. He's so excited. I can't lose it." 

"Alright. Shhhh..." Linda soothed, "Let's figure out what's going on first. We don't need to worry about losing it if you're not." Linda kissed the top of her head, "Lie down for me. We'll do an ultrasound and see if we can see anything."

Lucy nodded her head, "Okay."

Linda squeezed Lucy's hand tightly, "Okay." She smiled warmly. Half of her wanted to cry with Lucy, in fear of losing a grandchild and the other half knew it needed to be strong to get Lucy through whatever was going on and pray things were alright.

The nurse pulled the ultrasound machine over as Lucy pulled her shirt up, exposing her belly, "This will be cold." She said.

The doctor placed the wand on Lucy's belly searching for the tiny baby. Linda held her breath. Each passing second feeling as if it was crawling by. Linda held Lucy's hand in her praying for her daughter-in-law. Linda watched the ultrasound knowing exactly what it was showing.

"Is it there?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sorry." The doctor pulled the wand off and wiped the gel off Lucy's skin, "Ms. Reagan, I'm sorry. You are indeed experiencing a miscarriage."

"Oh my God!" Lucy covered her face with her hands as she sobbed.

Linda hugged her close, "It's okay. It's okay." 

"Oh, God. I knew something was wrong." Lucy shook in Linda's arms, "I knew it. Sean's going to be so crushed." Lucy cried.

"I can help you talk to him if you want some support. He's going to be more worried about you and want to make sure you're okay." Linda promised. She knew her son. While he would be upset and sad, she knew he was like his father. There was nothing he could do about the baby so his first thought would be for his wife.

"It didn't feel right. I knew it wasn't right." Lucy sniffled.

"Why don't I give you a few moments and then we can talk about options." The obstetrician said gently.

"Options?" Lucy asked.

"There are a few options on how you want to proceed. We can give you some medication that will help things along and allow you to complete the miscarriage at home. You can go home and let nature take its course. Or we can do a procedure called a dilation and curettage, otherwise known at a D and C." The doctor said to her.

"I don't know." Lucy shook her head, "I need Sean."

"I'll get him here." Linda promised. She pulled out her cell phone and texted Danny.

' **Lucy in my ER. Need Sean ASAP. Call me!** '

Almost immediately Linda's phone rang, "Did you call Sean?" Linda asked Danny without saying hello.

"I got him on the radio headed to New York-Presbyterian. What's going on? I'm headed there too. Is she okay?" Danny asked.

"Just get here. And get him here." Linda said not wanting to break the news over the phone or until Lucy was ready for it, "Sean's on his way." Linda smiled, "He's coming." 

"Why don't we move you to a more comfortable room for now." The doctor noticed Lucy wincing in pain as she cramped.

Lucy nodded her head, "I just want Sean." She wrapped her arms around herself tight not knowing how she was going to tell her husband, she lost their baby.

* * *

Hours later Sean took Lucy home leaving the kids at Jack and Kathleen's house. Danny and Linda said they'd pick them up and they could sleep over. Not to worry about anything other than Lucy right now. By the time all four of their own children plus their three grandchildren were in bed Linda was dead on her feet. 

She stood in front of the dresser taking off her earrings while Danny tossed his dirty clothes in the hamper in the bathroom, "I feel so bad for them." Linda said, "They are so young and this was the first for them together. I can't imagine how hurt they both are." Linda frowned.

"Me too." Danny stepped out of the bathroom, "But I think they'll be okay. They'll need time to process and heal but I think Sean will be able to support Lucy and she'll be able to support him through it." Danny wrapped his arms around Linda's waist from behind.

"It was our grandchild." Linda sighed.

"I know." Danny tightened his grip on his wife.

"Sean was so excited. And Lucy too." Linda shook her head, "It's not fair." She pulled out of Danny's arms frustrated with the universe tonight, "I wish they didn't have this happen to them."

"Me too. But the best we can do is be there to help with whatever they need over the next few weeks and until they heal." Danny said softly.

Linda nodded her head as she turned down the bed, "I know. I wish there was more we could do but I don't want to intrude either."

"We're already doing it. We've got the kids here so Lucy can rest. Sean's off work for a few days to be with her." Danny shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe I'll make some dinners so they can just heat and eat. She won't have to worry about cooking for the kids and Jamie if she doesn't feel up to it." Linda said. She climbed in bed and slid her glasses off.

Danny grinned. He'd never really thought about Linda with glasses until it happened. Now it seemed like he couldn't imagine her without them. He watched Linda burrow under the blankets despite the temperatures outside starting to climb in the beginning of summer, "You're an amazing mother to our children." Danny kissed Linda sweetly.

"I still wish I could do more for them." Linda put her head on Danny's chest. His heartbeat in her ears never failing to lull her to sleep, "I love you." She closed her eyes trying to drown out everything but Danny's heartbeat.

"I love you." Danny held Linda tight not wanting her to shift away from him in the middle of the night. He knew that if he was having a hard time processing everything Linda had to be worse off than him. Danny wanted to make sure he felt her move if she was upset in the middle of the night. Danny wasn't sure what else he and Linda could do for Sean and Lucy but they were prepared to handle any request Sean or Lucy could ask of them. They loved their son and daughter-in-law. And in their time of need, Danny and Linda would always be there.


	14. Chapter 14

July crept by slowly. Jack's birthday passing first then Linda's. Danny and Linda's twenty-ninth anniversary was coming up in just a few short days. They'd decided to get away for a long weekend taking a trip to Atlantic City. They'd both scheduled a few days off work so they'd be home Sunday for dinner and have Grace's eleventh birthday party the following Saturday. The Monday before their trip Linda took a long lunch break. Danny was supposed to meet her but got caught in a case. The daycare had called telling Linda that Spense was really fussy and whiny. He had been crying for Mommy and Daddy. He didn't nap well that morning and he was not himself, so Linda picked him up hoping he wasn't getting sick. She sat on the ground outside with Spense in her lap, happily playing with a small toy. The warm sun on her skin and not a cloud in sight. The sky was perfectly blue. Linda wished the end of her day would come sooner rather than later. She didn't want to bring Spense back to daycare. He seemed okay now that he was with her. Spense had always loved going to daycare. The caregivers were amazing and there were never problems with any of them. Linda wondered what made Spense so clingy today. She broke apart a graham cracker for him while the two sat outside enjoying the early August weather.

"Hey, you two." Danny's voice echoed around the cement.

Linda looked over her shoulder, "Look! It's Daddy!" She stood Spense on his feet, "Let's go give him hugs!" She smiled wide. The two walked over to where Danny stood by the door to the roof. Linda hadn't intended on sitting on top of the hospital roof but outside was too crowded and noisy so Linda and Spense found their way up high where no one could bother them. Linda lost in thought while Spense happily played and enjoyed a snack.

Danny kissed his wife, "What are you two doing up here?" He asked.

"Daddy!" Spense tugged at his father's pants for attention.

Danny scooped Spense into his arms, "Hi Spense." He kissed his son sweetly, "How are you? I hear you've been a very fussy boy today." Danny hugged Spense tight.

"We needed a quiet space to enjoy the sunshine." Linda smiled.

"So you came to the roof?" Danny asked.

Linda knew he was confused, "Do you know what today is?" Linda asked him.

Danny searched through his brain to make sure he didn't miss some obscure holiday or anniversary of some kind, "No." He shook his head.

"Think back. Eleven years ago." Linda hinted.

Danny shook his head, "Babe, I have no idea what you are talking about.

Linda smiled, "Eleven years ago today, you and I were also on a rooftop." Linda said, "But it was different and things were dark back them."

Danny nodded knowing what Linda was getting to, "I remember. You scared me a lot that day." He admitted.

"I scared myself too." Linda said.

"Are you okay?" Danny put a hand on the small of her back wondering what brought this up in her mind today.

"I'm okay. I just thought about it on our way up today and realized it had been eleven years. I went crazy eleven years ago. A whole decode of crazy. And not once have you strayed from me or told me I wasn't  good enough because I wasn't trying the way you thought I should try. I attempted to kill myself eleven years ago. I might not have jumped and I'm grateful I never did  it but I wanted to. I felt the answer to my problems in that moment. Oh if I'd seen past the mountain I was on, I'd have realized it was only the beginning of a much larger journey. Eleven years ago I never imagined four more kids. Grandkids. None of this. I never imagined anything getting better. it all seemed so bleak. It was dark and cold all the time. I couldn't even think straight." Linda confessed, "But you were there. Every step of the way. From my worst days to my best days. Trying medications and therapies and working on things with me. Always willing to do whatever it took to help me. It's because of you I'm still here. I think about that day sometimes and I think I would have umped had you not come to me at that time. I think I would have done it. And I think the second I stepped off the ledge I'd have regretted it." Linda sighed, "I never thought I'd be able to push forward and see a bright day again."

"I've heard that you gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You are able to say to yourself, 'I have lived through this horror. I can take the next thing that comes along.' You must do the thing you think you cannot do." Danny shifted Spense a bit so he could pull Linda close with his other hand.

"Who said that?" Linda asked.

"Eleanor Roosevelt." Danny kissed her cheek, "You've come so far since that day." Danny said, "I'm so proud of how hard you work each and every day for our family." Danny kissed his wife sweetly, "You're amazing Linda."

"I have an equally amazing husband." Linda flirted.

"I love you." Danny kissed her again, "Let's go get lunch then maybe play hookey for the rest of the day?" Spense giggled in his Daddy's arms, "Spense likes that idea." 

Linda laughed, "You talked about food. That's all he needed to be happy." 

Danny nodded his head, "That's pretty much what all guys need. Food."

Linda hugged both her boys close, "Did you get everything set for our long weekend?" She asked.

Danny held the door open for Linda as she walked past him, "I did. We are leaving Wednesday morning after dropping kids at day camp and daycare. Kathleen will pick everyone up and do dinner at the house. Dad will keep the little ones overnight. Thursday Jack is doing drop off and Lucy is picking up and doing dinner for them until Dad gets home. Friday Jack is dropping off and picking up because he's not working. Saturday Margaret, Kathleen, and Lucy are going to get together at the house with all the kids. Dad will be home but Sean works, Jack will be around, and Jamie should be around but he caught a case this morning and I don't think he'll be around Saturday. Then we come back Sunday." Danny grinned.

"Good." Linda nodded her head, "I'm still nervous about going. I feel like we're putting a lot on everyone by going away for almost five days." Linda frowned.

"It's going to be so good for us though." Danny smiled following Linda down the steps.

"I'm excited to go." Linda nodded her head, "Nervous to leave the little ones but excited to go and spend time with just you."

Danny grinned, "Good. I can't wait to go either." He held the door open for Linda to the floor they were stepping onto, "So what does my amazing wife want for lunch today?" Danny pecked her cheek.

"If we grab sandwiches somewhere we can eat and take Spense to the park for a bit." Linda suggested, "I just have to pit stop at my office."

"Sounds good." Danny said.

Linda grabbed the diaper bag from her office. On her way out Linda locked her office door. Her lunch date may have been late today but he was easy on the eyes so Linda was going to let it go. Linda took Danny's hand in hers as they walked to his car, not knowing that in a few short weeks they'd get news that would pull them between joy and heartache with two of their children. Linda had no clue that she'd have to look at two of her children and have no way to react to the upcoming news in the Reagan family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post yesterday but didn't have a very good day. Today was busy with errand running and open house. Nicholas' teacher is AMAZING! I really think she will be a good fit for Nicholas. We met his Para and the new special education teacher. She just transferred this year so she's new to the school but not the district. We went over his IEP and all seems good for school on Thursday. Also, we stopped by his boy scout pack leader's classroom(she's a 4th-grade teacher) and picked up a cub scout shirt, neckerchief, slide and hat that she gave to Nicholas so I didn't have to buy those things. I just have to pick up a Bear handbook, and a few patches and the belt, then I think he's all set for scouts. His father was supposed to send up money to help pay for it but didn't so I talked to the pack leader and she's going to send me info on applying for financial assistance through scouts. In the meantime, she said that just because he doesn't have his due money right now they will still let him start when the meetings start officially in Sept. and they will work with me to figure out how to pay for it. Kevin is going to take his car back tomorrow since mine is out of the shop.


	15. Chapter 15

Danny and Linda spent a long weekend away, just the two of them. As much as they missed the kids, they were pleasantly surprised to just how much it seemed they reconnected with each other. When they returned home Sunday morning, everyone was at church. Danny and Linda brought their things up to their bedroom to unpack. Linda threw in a load of dirty laundry hoping to catch it all up before work Monday morning. Once they'd unpacked and had something to eat the two Reagan's found themselves in the living room. Danny watching the pre-game show on ESPN while Linda laid on the couch with her feet in his lap as he mindlessly rubbed them. It was only an hour before they heard car doors outside slam shut and the shout of kids running up the front walkway.

"I HATE MY LIFE!" Grace burst through the door in tears. Before Danny or Linda could turn around Grace was running up the stairs to her room. Linda frowned when she heard a door slam shut upstairs.

"What happened?" Danny asked as Faith and Sam walked in behind Grace.

"Hi, Daddy!" Sam rushed over to him, "Grace is mad."

"I see." Danny hugged his son, "What happened to make her mad?"

"I think she's upset more than mad." Margaret walked in carrying Jo on her hip.

"What's wrong?" Linda hugged Faith then Sam.

"She got her period while in church today." Margaret said, "She was sitting next to me and Jamie and whispered that she had to go to the bathroom. So I took her out and realized she started her period. I didn't have a pad me because I don't use them so I had to text Kathleen and Lucy to see if one of them had something. So they joined us in the bathroom."

Lucy walked in carrying Spense, "There's Mommy." She smiled, "He's been looking for you all morning." She smiled handing Spense to Linda.

"Mommy!" Spense threw his arms around her neck hugging her tight.

"We were all in there for the rest of the service and then the guys figured out why and Grace is upset that everyone knows she has it." Margaret said, "And she's upset that she stained her panties."

"Oh, poor Grace." Linda frowned, "Okay. You go see Daddy." She kissed Spense's cheek.

"She's only ten." Danny looked at Linda.

"She'll be eleven in three days. It's normal." Linda said.

"She's a baby still." Danny shifted Spense on his hip.

"She's growing up. You keep an eye on the kids and make sure you tell them, _all_ of them, even the big ones, not to make Grace even more upset than she already is." Linda walked towards the stairs.

"Want help with this?" Lucy asked.

"I'll text you guys up in a little bit." Linda smiled. She climbed the stairs, first stopping in Grace's room. Not finding her in the bedroom Linda tried the bathroom. She knocked softly on the door, "Grace?" She called, "Grace, it's just me. Can I come in?"

Grace sniffled behind the door, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. But why don't we get you cleaned up? Let's get some clean clothes." Linda said.

Grace wiped her eyes, "Okay." Grace opened the door a bit, "I didn't know it was going to happen." Linda looked at her daughter with tear tracks down the side of her face.

"It's okay." Linda smiled, "What do you want to change into?"

"Something comfy?" Grace asked.

"That's what I liked to wear too when I had my period." Linda held out her hand, "Let's go find something together."

Grace nodded her head. The pair walked to Grace's room so she could pick something to wear. Finally settling on a pair of pink shorts with a floral tank top Grace was looking a bit happier. She took a quick shower telling her mother she felt dirty because she stained her panties. Linda promised it was okay and it happened even when you were a grown up if your period came early or later than expected. Linda and Grace sat in her room for over an hour while Linda braided her long hair and put it into a neat bun.

"Now everyone knows I have it." Grace frowned.

"It's okay. No one is going to bother you about it. It's a natural thing that all girls have." Linda explained.

"But I don't like them knowing. What if no one wants to come near me because I'm gross?" Grace asked.

"You're not gross. You're growing up. Before you know it you'll be off to college. Then you'll get married and have kids. Or not. Maybe you'll not want kids or not want to get married. But the important thing is that you are growing into a wonderful, smart, strong, young woman and that's not gross. That's amazing." Linda hugged Grace tight.

"Is Daddy going to be mad that I ruined my panties and everyone knows I have a period now?" Grace asked her mother.

"Of course not." Linda smiled, "You know when Daddy and I were dating and I had my period he'd bring me chocolates and flowers and all my favorite snacks just to make me feel better." Linda said, "He never told me it was gross or that he didn't want to be near me. Because it's natural. All girls get a period eventually."

"Okay." Grace nodded her head, "Can I go play now?" She asked.

"Yes." Linda smiled. 

The two walked down the stairs together to the family scattered throughout the house. Danny was sitting on the bottom step as if he was waiting for Grace and Linda.

"There's my Ladybug." Danny smiled, "You feel okay?"

Grace nodded her head, "Yeah." 

"Good. I got you something." Danny smiled. He handed Grace a small gift bag.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"Just open it." Danny grinned. Grace sat down next to her father as she opened the bag. Inside was a king size Snickers bar, a little bag of chips, a soft package of tissues, a small package of thin pads that came in multiple colored wrappers, a Ladybug shaped coin purse and a large bag of M&M's.

"These are my favorites!" Grace pulled the candy out.

"While you and Mommy were upstairs she texted me and had me run to the store to pick these up for you. But then I saw the rest of this and figured you could use a little happy today. Besides. I remember when your mom had her period. All she wanted was chocolate and chips. Then she'd cry at commercials with babies and puppies." Danny teased his wife earning a giggle from Grace, "And I saw this little purse thing and thought you might want to stick your pads in it for when you're at school or church or not home so you can carry them but not have to show everyone what you're carrying around if you don't want them to know."

"Thank you, Daddy!" Grace threw herself at him in a big hug, "You're the best Daddy ever!" She happily ran upstairs to put her present away before finding her sister and the rest of the kids to play with.

Linda sat next to Danny, "You're such a good Daddy." She smiled.

"She's getting so big." Danny sighed sadly.

"Yes, she is." Linda put her head on Danny's shoulder as he put an arm around her, "They all are getting so big, so fast."

"Spense will be two this year." Danny mused.

"I know. He needs to slow down." Linda smiled.

"Did you ever think we'd have six kids?" Danny asked his wife.

Linda laughed, "Never." She shook her head, "I never imagined six children."

"Me either." Danny sighed happily.

* * *

 

Danny and Linda sat next to each other lost in thought for a few moments before Jack and Kathleen's hushed voices caught their ears.

"We have to say something about it." Jack sighed heavily.

"I know that Jack. But she just lost a baby. I can't imagine saying something about this now. I don't know how to say something and not make her or Sean feel bad. I feel like it's rubbing it in their face." Kathleen crossed her arms over her chest, "I know that's not what we are doing but if it was me I'd be happy for them but crushed on the inside and I don't want to do that to them."

"Honey. It's been over a month. We kept quiet about it because we were going to say something then they lost the baby so we pushed it back. We can't keep quiet much longer." Jack said, "Why don't we see if Mom and Dad have an idea of what to say to Sean and Lucy?" Jack said.

"Say what to us?" Sean asked overhearing Jack say his name. Jack paused as he looked at his little brother, "What's going on?" Sean asked again.

"It's nothing." Jack shook his head, "Look." He sighed trying to figure out the words, "We didn't want to say anything because we don't want to upset you two in any way."

"Why would you upset us?" Lucy asked.

"I was going to say something a while ago but then...We didn't know what to say at the time." Kathleen stumbled over her words, "I found out I was pregnant." She said, "At the beginning of June. We waited a few weeks then..."

"Then I lost the baby." Lucy finished her sentence.

"And I didn't want to say anything then because I knew how upset you both were and I didn't want to add to that." Kathleen started to cry, "And I didn't want to make things worse."

Lucy wiped her eyes, "It's okay." She wrapped Kathleen in a tight hug, "It's okay. I lost the baby because something was wrong. With me or the baby or both. It's okay. I'm so happy for you."

"What?" Kathleen didn't believe her ears.

"I'm happy for you. This is amazing news!" Lucy smiled as she cried, "I can't stop anyone from getting pregnant just because I lost a child. It hurts but I know there was a reason for it. And plus, soon I'll have a tiny baby to cuddle and squish than the second he or she poops I know I don't have to change it." Lucy joked.

"Congratulations." Sean smiled at Jack, "We're happy for you two."

Jack pulled Sean into a tight hug, "Thank you." 

* * *

 

Later that evening at dinner Jack and Kathleen broke the news to the rest of the Reagan family, not knowing that Danny and Linda had already overheard the conversation they had with Sean and Lucy. The whole table looked towards them before reacting. Once Lucy and Sean smiled and congratulated the two parents-to-be the rest of the table chimed in.

Linda was happy for Jack and Kathleen. There was a new grandchild on the way expected in March of the following year. As she watched her children around the room, Jack and Kathleen expecting their third child, Sean and Lucy swearing they were content with their three and at the advice of Lucy's doctor not planning on trying for more kids. Lucy was expected not to be able to carry another child. They didn't want to go through the pain of losing another baby if they tried again. Linda looked over to her side where Grace was sitting between Linda and Jamie, happy to be old enough to sit at the adult's table instead of the kid's table. She was surprised with being moved from the kid's table when the tables were set before dinner. Linda had told her that she was growing up. Part of that was sitting at the adult's table for Sunday dinner. Linda looked over her shoulder at Faith and Sam sitting at the kid's table with the grandkids who were old enough to be out of high chairs. Her children were getting so big so fast. The twins now the oldest at the kids table both watching over the little ones. Spense sat in the highchair between Linda and Danny picking at the food in his dish. Linda leaned over to kiss her husband's cheek.

Danny looked at Linda wondering what the kiss was for, "Love you." She said softly in his ear before going back to dinner and conversation with the family. She grinned when she felt Danny reach over and take her hand in his, squeezing it lightly.

Linda looked around the table at her family. Everyone smiling, talking, laughing. She knew Lucy and Sean had to feel some pain knowing Jack and Kathleen were expecting again. It hurt Linda to know they were hurting and there was nothing she could do about it. But as they sat beside their family and talked about how excited they were to find out if Jack and Kathleen were going to have a boy or girl she knew they'd get through the pain. They'd get through it because In true Reagan style they'd have the love and support from everyone around them. Linda looked over at her husband. Without him, she had no idea where she'd be. She thought back to eleven years ago when her world crashed down. She was never more grateful and thankful for her husband than she was that day. He'd saved her life that day. And every day since. She might not have seen it then but it was so clear to her now. Each day she strived to be better. To remember who she was and who she had become. To remember the struggles she'd faced in life that made her who she was today. She knew that without Danny at her side she'd have given up a long time ago. He'd stood in front of her, protected her, held her up when she'd fallen. He carried her when her feet couldn't move anymore. Without him, she'd still be lost or worse, she'd be gone. It may have taken a long time but Linda finally realized that being happy wasn't about being perfect. It was about loving the imperfections and adjusting the way she saw things when they didn't go her way. As Danny once said to her on a particularly bad day, ' _Speed doesn't matter. Forward is forward_.' Linda had brushed the comment off when he said it to her but today it finally clicked. What was important was staring at her while the unimportant things fell out of sight. Linda realized she needed to care more about how she thought of herself than what other people thought of her. If she was having a bad day where she needed to take a mental health day from work or needed someone to take the kids so she could have some quiet then she needed to do that. She needed to say no she can't babysit her grandchildren because she can't sacrifice herself for everyone else. She needed to know that 'no' was an acceptable answer if it meant she was spreading herself too thin. She needed to take care of herself, so she was able to take care of her family the way she wanted to. Linda realized how far she had come. That when everything seemed dark and life was such a mess and she thought she'd never recover from that sense of emptiness. She could smile and think of how wrong she was. And truly be proud of herself and the person she'd fought so hard to become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this one! Next story will have the birth of Jack and Kathleen's little one. Boy or girl? Twins? Name ideas? The next story should be up sometime tomorrow night/Saturday at the latest. :) Anyone want anything in the next one(besides naked Danny which is now a staple in all stories.) :)
> 
> You're all so amazing and wonderful! Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! I can't wait to start the next one with you all.


End file.
